Hold Back Your Moans Love
by Edwards bed
Summary: Rule one:You can’t tell anyone Two:Meet in public,nothing but eye-contact.I added another rule that i only know of-Make her realize she loves me.ALL HUMAN..Belli&Eddie moments'n bed thats y its rated M Confessions,Love,Hurt&Trust-the basics to marriage
1. my new beginning with him

**rated M--Bad language, and lemons. **

Pictures of bella's clothing car, in **profile.**

* * *

I woke up with a strong grip holding me back. It was another day. I have to go to work, and hide my wet panties…again.

I turned on the bed to see green eyes piercing in my boring hazel ones.

"Morning Beautiful" He kissed my neck. I smiled in pleasure.

"Morning to you too" I moaned. He pulled me closer, and cherished me. He isn't my man. He's my fuck buddy, friends with benefits whatever the shit you want to call it.

"How were your dreams?" I asked, leaning in to take him in. His messy copper hair. Sex locks. His emerald eyes, eyes that fascinate you. His lop sided smile. AKA the panty drop smile.

"They were all about you. You have to work today?" He asked after answering my question. I nodded sadly. We were in a Hotel far away from our real home. This room was reserved for just us. We live in New York, but I move lot. So we meet at this hotel more than ever.

There are two rules come with our no string attached screwing.

Rule one: You can't tell anyone else.

Rule Two: Meet in public, nothing but eye-contact.

"Yeah apparently" I said nuzzling his cheek.

"I'll miss you" he said.

"I'll miss your dick too" I laughed as I got up. I grabbed my robe and entered the shower.

He's name is Edward Cullen. He hates it when you call him Eddie.

My name Isabella Mason. Some people call me Bella.

He's the next heir to the Cullen industries.

I'm the Heir to the Mason Industries, who are good acquaintance with Cullen Industries. I have older brother name Daniel. But I call him Danny

He has an older brother name Emmett, and younger sister name Alice. I never met them, which I'm glad for.

I let the warm water, relax me. We both know enough about each other to know what to avoid. He's a playboy, and I'm a bitch. I don't take shit from no one.

One subject we both always avoid would be our past. Why we screw each other?

My answer would be because I like to get rid of the frustration, and he's a good damn fuck. He has the magic fingers. And not to mention the looks. He has the gorgeous looks, and everything. Another reason would be because I like to get away from everything and just enjoy life.

It's not that I don't screw other guys, I do, but something about Edward just makes me want him. And I don't take no for answer.

Edward's reasons are his own. I don't give a shit. I don't have any feeling beside physical attraction to him.

Edward is one hell of a playboy. He has new girl every week. But I don't care, it's not like I'm different from him. I'm always seen on magazines with a different guy on each issue.

We're both similar in that way. But that is what brought us together. It was one project that changed everything for us.

One night alone in Paris, with this hotty and everything just clicked. Every time we saw each other we made excuses to leave whatever we're doing and pin one another against the closet solid surface we find.

It's was our five month anniversary yesterday since we decided we should be nothing but fuck buddies. Nothing more than friends with benefits. Edward gave me a heart shaped pendant and a silver chain. It was really cute; it had three diamonds in the middle. I didn't comment on it. It was like a routine.

On our second anniversary he gave me keychain that had 'E' on it. I hung it on my favorite black purse, Elle Sammy Signature hobo.

On our third anniversary he gave me a promise ring. I didn't ask any question but accepted it. It was an onyx heart, surrounded by silver and diamonds. I didn't ask what the promise was, because I was afraid. I didn't know what to expect.

On our fourth anniversary he took me to dinner, in Italy. Far, far away. It was in middle of some forest. We arrived in different planes, stayed at the same hotel, then met at the location he told me to meet him. Then he drove me in middle of nowhere.

I spotted a beautiful meadow, and he had little picnic dinner sat up. I was wearing a loose, but yet cute dress, perfect for the occasion. It didn't mean much. At least I don't think it did.

I turned off my shower, and pulled out the makeup kit I stashed in here. I have half of my wardrobe here actually. Edward rented this suite just for us on our first anniversary since we had trouble doing anything at his place.

I came out wearing a towel; Edward was still on the bed naked. Gulp. So am I. No, not thinking about him like that, I have an important meeting. My phone buzzed at that time. Edward's eyes snapped up to mine the traveled to my body. I didn't feel self conscious at all. He seen me naked many times, so why be afraid.

"Edward" I warned before he could take me. I took my phone from the nightstand and opened it up.

_1 Text _

I wonder who send it. I scrolled down in my inbox to find it was from Danny.

_Be at the office little earlier then usual, meeting with Carlisle Cullen._

_*Danny_

"Oh great." I groaned out loud.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I have meeting with your daddy" I said in mock horror.

"He's not bad" Edward said, getting up.

"No he's too sweet" I said, I always felt guilty around him. I'm fucking his son behind his back. It's not like he would care though, his son screws another girl every day. But from the past few days they weren't that much.

I quickly walked to my closet and put on black-pinstripe-belted-dress. With Versace-graphic-heel-patent-leather-with-contrasting platform. I walked out, hearing the shower on in the bathroom.

I walked to the dresser, and put on a silver bracelet watch, silver sterling earrings, heart pendant that Edward gave me, the ring that he gave me on my middle finger, and grabbed my favorite black purse with 'E' on it. Then I opened up my contacts drawers, and popped on some grayish ones. I don't remember time when there was a time when I didn't have on contacts in public. Only Edward and Danny saw my real eye color. I can't even look at my own eyes; I see the monster in me.

I guess it's like every day. Me walking away while he's in the shower. But I want to wait, plus I want to do my hair in here today. Almost every day I always did my hair in my car.

Edward came out towel wrapped around his waist and other drying his hair.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I snapped out of my daze and stopped ogling Edward and gave an apologetic smile plastered across my face. I'm sure I was blushing.

"Sorry, that's just a wet sight." I said. Even though this happens almost every time I stay to do my hair.

"What's the special occasion?" Edward asked. I only stay to fix my hair if I have a date, or an interview or other big occasions or events.

"Nothing, I can't stay and wish you good-bye" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he lifted me up slightly and twirled me twice before putting me down. He steadied me before letting go.

"I'm wearing high heels for god's sake" I laughed as he kissed me on the lips. The kiss as always was spark filling. The way he kissed is amazing. I don't have any adjectives to describe how it feels. Our tongues battling for domains. We pulled apart and I steadied my breathing.

I looked up at him, he was grinning big.

"I should be happy that you're wearing all of my presents" I blushed.

"Thanks, they just went great with my outfit" I lied. I wore because I like to make him happy. I don't know why but I just do. Were not a couple yet we act like one.

I didn't ever point that out, because I like it.

I saw my lipstick on his lips and wiped it off with my thumb.

"Sorry Love" He apologized. I laughed and waved it off. I took out the spare from my purse and put some on.

"Miss you" I kissed his cheek before running out. I was going to be late, but the kiss was worth it. I floored the car to maybe 80mph or so. I arrived two minutes late and got a lecture about being punctual and crap from Danny.

Danny had brown hair, darker than mine. He had gray eyes with blue out line. He has that British accent that I have little bit of too. Our family, except mom, has dimples when they smile. 'It's a dominate trait' my father acknowledged once.

We were both born in England. He's four years older than me. He's been divorced about four times. He's no different than me. He screws; he got that from our father.

Another thing between Edward's family and mine is that in my family everyone is a player, and never stays in one relationship over two months.

My mom left after my fourth birthday. Danny of course being a gentleman he cussed her out before she left the house.

I cried for hours, but it's not like she was going to come back.

Dad than started dating, and eventually had new 'mom' or 'girlfriend' or a 'fiancé' almost every month.

Back to reality:::

"Chillex, I'm here, and Carlisle is not even here yet"

"No he's bringing his sons Emmett and Edward. They'll be here in about 30 minutes" Shit.

"Hey nice necklace" Danny commented. I smiled and thanked him.

"Why does it have a carved 'E' and 'B" On it?" He asked.

"What?" I took it off and took a closer look at it. Sure enough in French cursive there was 'E&B' on the top of each diamond in the middle of the heart.

"I did not know that was there" That was the complete truth.

"Huh, and I though you would shop with some sense" He said. I covered it with my hands.

"Shut up" I said.

"Protective of a necklace" Danny laughed.

"Why does it matter anyways?" I asked little annoyed.

"It looks like you belong with someone" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Out of all the things you would be the one to think that" I said.

"What's with the 'E' on your purse?" Danny asked turning his head towards my purse which was lying on the conference table. I quickly walked over to it, and snatched it before he could reach it.

"Who is the guy?" Danny asked amused.

"No one" I answered too quickly.

"Isabella I now you better than that" He said in a warning tone.

"It's nothing, I'm not staying for the meeting" I said as I made my way to the door. But Danny grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back.

"Danny let me go"

"Isabella I'm playing, god, you take everything so seriously."

"You're not funny" I said getting lot angrier then before.

"No tell me the assholes name" He urged. No not going to happen.

"Bella please"

"Just leave me alone" Bella I said taking my seat across from him. He laughed and sat down.

"I'll figure it out eventually" He said.

"No the hell you won't"

"Language" He warned.

"Coming from a guy who calls a stranger an asshole" I said amused.

"So there is a guy?" He said, as if he won the lottery.

"Shut up" I muttered

"Isabella, where did your manner go" He said. I laughed

"Smart ass" I shot back.

"Bitch"

"Man whore" I smirked. Before he could say something, Jessica our secretary let the Cullen's in.

I got up from my chair, and got up to greet them, unlike my asshole of brother who sat there and said "Morning Carlisle"

"How are you Carlisle" I hugged him slightly.

"Fine Isabella." He introduced Emmett. Not Edward, because he was sometimes in the meetings with him, so he knew we knew each other.

"Hello Emmett, Edward it's nice seeing you again" I acknowledged, he gave me his signature crooked smile.

"You too Isabella." Edward said as he sat down on the empty seat on the right of me. This conference room was the smallest. It was for only six people.

"Nice too meet you Isabella" Emmett said. I saw the difference between him and his brother. Nothing like Edward. There was that smile with dimples on Emmett, which Edward only had when he laughed.

Emmett had brown eyes, like mine, he has curly brown hair. And lots of muscles. I saw his picture in magazines, and from what Edward told me he loves to tease, joke and pull pranks.

I smiled at him.

"Hey" That's all I said, because Edward hands found my thigh. I adjusted myself, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Edward smirk.

This always happened when we had meeting together. I looked at him, and he was paying attention to Carlisle talk to Danny, about the Volturi stock market.

"Bells what do you think, should we merge" MERGE!!

"Merge?" I asked.

"Yes, Cullen and Mason" Danny answered. If they do that, that means more Edward time.

"What do you think?" I asked Danny.

"It's a great idea, I mean we'll have each other for support if anything goes wrong, and then the Volturi's backup would fail." Danny said all proud.

"What if it doesn't?" I asked. Edward hand left my thigh, when Danny spoke to me, so I can give my full attention to him.

"Well, I guess then we'll work together to organize another industry" He answered.

"I guess that sounds doable. I'll call our lawyer and sat up a meeting?" I asked.

"I'll make Jessica do that. That girl getting paid for nothing" Danny murmured.

"Sounds good, we should have another meeting then" I looked dead at Edward. He smiled and got up.

"I guess Isabella" He said.

"Why don't you and your sister come and have dinner with our family?" Carlisle offered to Danny.

"Yeah, tomorrow night?" Danny asked back. I looked at Emmett than at Edward. He was looking at me. I smiled at him and winked.

"Tomorrow? What about tonight?" Carlisle asked. I turned back to join their conversation.

"Tonight sounds good; give Esme my best wishes" Danny concluded.

"Good bye Carlisle" I hugged him good bye. I shook hands with Emmett and Edward.

I guess I was staring at their backs too long after they left because I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"No Bella" Danny said out of nowhere.

"No what?" I asked.

"No you can't be with Edward" He's very observant.

"How do you know I want to be with him?" I asked, and I made it sound like a joke.

"I saw the way he was rubbing your thigh" Danny said, fist clenched. My eyes widened, he saw that. Man Edward need to learn how to hide that.

"Edward, it's just how he is. Just get this in your head we're good the way we are. We aren't together. He is a player. And I'm a bitch. He wouldn't fall for anyone like me, even if I was the only girl in this world." I grabbed my purse and dramatically and exited.

"Bye Danny" I said sadly, and left. Wow that was really close. I took out my phone and dialed Leah.

Leah is my homie girl. She knows about me and Edward, and she admired me for that. I don't know why but it feels good to have at least someone else beside Edward know about us.

Leah is the tomboy. She smokes, and loves me as a sister. I never had one, but after Leah I wish I did. I mean guys like Danny doesn't get what I'm going through.

Leah and I love sports. She moved to Washington with her mother after her father died. She has little brother name Seth, as far as I know. She feels that it's her fault that her father died. I mean he died of a heart attack, not a murder case. I tried to tell her that but she doesn't believe me.

Leah has silky black hair, black eyes, and dresses like a tomboy. Last time I heard she had a boyfriend name Sam or something. This was two months ago or so.

"Hello?" Someone feminine answered.

"Hello, is Leah there?" I asked.

"Hold on. LEAH" The feminine voice yelled. I moved the phone away from my ear.

"Hello?" Leah's voice asked.

"Lee, it's B." I said all happy. It's been so long.

"Bella? Oh my Jesus, it's been so freaking long. How is it going Bitch?" she asked.

"Nothing much, Danny caught Edward rubbing my thigh in the conference room." I laughed.

"What did he do?" She laughed.

"Nothing, told me to stay away from Edward" I said, turning up the music in my car. The song 'Lose Control' came on. I gassed the car to 66 mph.

I stopped at a red light.

"So Lee what's up with life and romance?" I asked, putting on lip gloss. The light was still red. Ugh.

"Nothing, my cousin Emily is visiting. And I'm still with Sam" She said all happy.

"Wow" I laughed.

"Guess what- my mom is hooking up with the Chief police of Forks" She laughed. My eyes I'm sure looked like dear in head lights. I gassed my car once the light turned green.

"SHE WHAT?!?!" I screamed in the phone. Wow that's a good new, just wasn't expecting it.

"It's nothing big, so still playing game with playboy?" She asked, making me giggle.

"Are you okay with it?" I asked before I start with Edward.

"Yeah, I rather not talk about it" She said.

"Alright then. Yesterday was our fifth anniversary, he gave me heart pendant with three diamonds in the middle and the biggest one has an 'E' the middle one has a '&' and the last one has 'B'." I squealed.

"You guys might as well make it official and get married" She laughed. I drove with one hand, and the other holding the phone, plus the wind in my hair. I drive a black Volkswagen Eos. It's a totally hot car.

"Shut it. Though I agree about the couple thing" I said.

"I know it's like he's your boyfriend" She giggled.

"True, but then we can't screw other people then" I laughed.

"Why would you when you have he's dick in you" She teased.

"But I'm not enough for him" I said sadly.

"Oh shut up, maybe he's waiting for you to say something" She suggested.

"No, lee lets not go there" I did not want to ruin whatever I have with Edward.

"Alright just saying. I mean he is showing all the signs he wants you. All those presents" She said.

"He also is screwing other girls" I defended myself.

"For all you know you might have STD's" She joked.

"Shut the hell up" I shot back.

"Fine, just saying you too should talk. I mean if you're not busy screwing each other against a wall" She joked.

"Bitch" I laughed with her. True, anywhere we're alone the first thing we do is screw each other. No place for talking.

"It's true, admit it" She said still laughing.

"Very true. So who you gave AIDS to?" I teased.

"Few guys" she admitted.

"I'm sure_ few_"

"Shut it" She shot back.

"It doesn't' feel good being teased now does it" I laughed at her expense.

"Alright I get, listen I have to go." She stopped laughing when she heard someone calling her.

"Alright, take care Lee." I said my goodbyes.

"Have fun screwing the playboy" She hung up before I could flip her off. I laughed as I parked the car in lot under my building.

"Hello Mrs. Mason" The security guard greeted. I waved and took the stairs to the entrance of the building then the elevator. I pressed PH on the menu. The elevator stopped on my floor and I got off.

I checked the time it was only one in the afternoon. I shrugged I had lot of time at hand. I changed into white shorts, and red tank top. I took out my contacts, and blinked to get rid of the itchy feeling. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and washed away all of my make-up.

I ordered pizza, and turned on some music. I opened up my laptop, and checked my mail. I was about to respond to the fourth one when my doorbell chimed. I put my laptop down and answered the door.

Okay I think I'm hallucinating. Edward holding pizza box, and wearing a grin. In black blazer, top two button of his red shirt were undone, and his hair messy as hell.

"Should I be happy that your speechless, or be worried?" He chuckled. I opened my door wider and incited him in.

"What brings you here with pizza?" I asked.  
"What I can't bring pizza?" He asked in mock hurt.

"No, I ordered pizza" I said little suspicious.

"I know, I met the guy downstairs" He said little angry. I laughed.

"Well thanks, now open it up" I asked as I sat down in the middle of the couch folding my legs under me. I doubt will be eating pizza.

"Bella can I ask you something?" He asked. He cut one slice and handed to me. Cheese pizza..Yum. Edward…more than yum. I took a bite, and chewed while Edward watched.

"Sorry I'm hungry" I said giving him my full attention.

"Are you really okay with merging the two companies?" He asked. Well that was obvious.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" I asked

"Well you didn't seem to" He answered shyly.

"Edward you know me better than me, of course I'm okay with it. Don't worry" I winked.

"Okay then I guess…" he didn't know how to end this conversation.

"You could stay and help me finish this box?" I asked. His smile grew, and she sat down putting one of his hands on my shoulder and other pulled my legs on his laps.

"I like this way much better. Feed me?" He asked. I laughed and did as he told me. We ate pizza, and watched some TV. We were on our last piece when he kissed me. I kissed him back and dropped the pizza I was holding back in the box and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We kissed, and sucked each other's lips and tongue. He wrapped both of his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my leg around his waist, and he groaned.

He sat up from the couch and carried us, still kissing, to my room. He came here often, when we weren't at the other hotel.

He removed my top, before he laid me down on bed. He removed my shorts after I removed his blazer and shirt. He trailed his luscious lips down to my neck, his hand moved to my panties, which caused me to arch my back. Perfect opportunity for him to remove my bra.

My room was kind of bigger than your average bedroom. The whole east side of the room was the balcony, there was a pool in my veranda, and swing to chill on. The opposite wall had the bathroom door, and inside the bathroom was my walk-in closet.

My bed was huge circular, high bed. There were black curtains surrounding it, and the dresser was straight across from my bed. A full length mirror that shows exactly what Edward and me were doing on my bed.

"Edward" I gasped as he took my hard nipple in his mouth.

"You are so perfect" He whispered in my ear, before taking my earlobe between his teeth and dragging it across. His other hand ripped my panties off.

"Fuck" He said. I moaned even louder. I needed him.

"Hold on Love" he said, sensing my frustration. I groaned.

"Why not?" I whined, then moaned as he licked my nipple.

"Because I want to feel every part of you" He answered, and then kissed his way down to my navel. His other hand removed my ponytail. He told me once he hated my hair up, and when he always fucks me he takes it down.

"But I need…you" I whispered breathing deeply.

"Fuck I need you too." He said. He pushed two of his fingers in me which caused me to say several profanities. There were beads of sweat on both of our foreheads. He kissed me, and sucked my bottom lips as he pumped his fingers in me. He added a third finger little while later.

I looked back at the mirror behind him, and another wave of pleasure passed through me.

"Edward" I moaned his name.

"You're so tight" His voice was full of lust. I came hard few seconds later.

"Edward, I need you. Please" I pleaded. He didn't hesitate, he entered me hard and fast. The best combination in pleasure world. All you could hear would be the music playing outside, TV, our moans, and Edward's compliments.

"Edward…I'm going to cum" I'm surprised I managed to say anything rational when I'm in this state.

"Come on baby" Edward moved faster in me, as I started to shake, and then all I saw was stars. Edward kissed his was up to my lips, then my forehead.

"You okay?" He asked. I steadied my breathing and smiled mischievously at him.

"Fuck" Edward murmured, catching where my eyes were. On him. I kissed him then all the way down. I licked his tip and got the reaction I begged for. I took him in my mouth, and he hissed.

He came into my mouth, and I swallowed. There is nothing wrong with that. Real women aren't afraid. And plus man loves women who isn't afraid to be on top. It was like that between us for the rest of two hours.

"Are you serious?" Edward laughed.

I was on top of Edward, our legs and hands entwined, and my head in crook of his neck. One of his hands massaging my hair. I was telling him about what Danny said after they left.

"Dead" I replied. "You should learn to keep your hands to yourself"

"Well _you_ don't seem to have a problem with it" He teased.

"Shut up, that's because we're not in public" I answered.

"Even if we were, would you care" He sounded serious.

"No, but…" Where was this going?

"But..What?" He asked worried. I got up from his side, and looked him straight in the eye.

"But, is it okay with you?" I asked.

"Do you want us to be in public you mean?" He asked. I bit my lower lip.

"I guess" I answered. He brought his hand up and ran it over my lower lip. In other words he's telling me to stop biting my lip. I let my lip go, he smiled slightly.

"Do you want us to be something?" He asked. "Beside what we are right now"

I didn't say anything, but everything in my body was screaming yes.

"I do" I answered finally. I felt him relax his stiff position.

"Can we be?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling. I tilted his head to look at me with my index finger. I smiled, when he smiled.

"Can we try?" I asked.

"If you're willing, but I want what we have right now to stay if it doesn't work" He whispered.

"I think that's possible" I kissed him, he pulled me closer to him, and kissed me back. But it was a different kiss, a promise kiss.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly. I hugged him tighter then I could imagine and crashed my lips to his.

"Yes" I answered, after we pulled apart.

"You are the best" he said hovering on top of me, then we made love till my phone started to ring. Edward groaned when I pulled apart to answer the phone. I giggled, at how cute he looked when he did that.

"Hello" I answered, oh so happy.

"Bella?" Danny's voice asked.

"Danny" I wiped the smile off my face and turned serious. Edward noticing the change pulled me up and sat me straight in his lap.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, I totally forgot I was talking on the phone with him, and spaced out thinking about the position me and Edward were in.

"I-I'm fine" I stuttered. Edward found my dilemma completely hilarious. And hid his face in my shoulder to keep from laughing. We have fucked in this position and it was quite pleasurable. Shit Danny on the phone Bella focus.

"You are a horrible liar" Danny laughed.

"I know" I sighed. I put my phone on speaker and put it back on the nightstand.  
"Well are you going to tell me who you screwing, or the other way around" He got into the brother mode. I rolled my eyes. Edward's shoulder shook with laughter. His breath tickled my bare shoulder.

"How do you know I was screwing?" I asked, and shot daggers at Edward. His head was up and he was grinning for ear to ear right back at me through the mirror. I smiled slightly and almost moaned when Edward traced my shoulder bone with his nose.

"Bella? You're kidding right, he's there isn't he? Shit I'm talking to my sister screwing some guy while her brother is on the phone." He yelled.

"Well then give me my privacy" I snapped, and shut my phone shut and threw it across the room. I heard 'crack' coming from the other side of the phone.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back and kissed my neck.

I moaned from the soothing rhythm. Kiss…kiss…massage…kiss…massage…kiss…kiss…massage…kiss…

"So you're not telling your brother we're dating?" Edward asked little hurt in his voice.

"Of course I'm telling…at dinner. In front of your family" This is not going to be pretty.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"So there would be witnesses when he kills you, or threatens you" I joked. I got up and pulled Edward up.

"Let's shower" I suggested. He put one of hand on back of my knees, and other on my shoulder and carried me bridal style in the Jacuzzi in my bathroom.

"Maybe something better" I giggled as he put me down and turned on some hot water, and added bubbles. The Jacuzzi was in the middle of the bathroom, which was surrounded by mirrors. The shower for two was little far and two sinks close to the door, which was wide open.

"Edward go close the door" I said before he could get in.

"We're the only people in here love" He laughed, but still went to go close the door.

"I like my privacy" I stated.

"The huge balcony, that car, and all the other spotlight. I would have never guess that" He laughed as he jumped in the Jacuzzi.

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes, and scooted closer to him. We made out for good hour then paid attention to actually cleaning up. Of course that includes sex.

I got up and so did Edward, after grabbing the towels from the table near the tub. Edward had change of clothes in my closet just in case, and that would be every time he came over, I love ripping his shirt, with my teeth.

"Come on get ready, you're going to dinner with my family" I froze for a second, then remember why.

"Right, I forgot" I smirked.

"I just remembered as well. You wearing blue?" He asked.

"Yep" I popped the 'p'. He smiled and pulled out a blue button up.

I wore blue and white casual dress, blue wedge, light blue diamond matching earrings, and watch. I didn't take off my pendant, or the ring. Edward didn't bother to take it off when he was fucking me.

I put on some blue eyeshade, blue eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. And blue contacts. I looked back in the mirror to find Edward staring at me. I smiled and grabbed my blue purse, while he tried to comb his hair. He got it somewhat okay. But I messed it up.

"Hey" He whined.

"Sorry, I love it like that better" I said my voice all full of lust. Sex hair. I shivered slightly. He smirked, and came closer to me.

"Ready to go?" He whispered in my ears. He wrapped his arms around my waist from the back. I leaned into his touch.

"Your car?" I asked.

"Let's go" he said. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me out. I locked my door, and got in the elevator. The elevator stopped, and some slut climbed in.

She winked at Edward and glared at me. I shot daggers at her.

"What-cha looking at bitch?" I accused.

"Definitely not you" She said all disgusted.

"Obviously not cause you staring at _my_ boyfriend slut" I probably looked deadly, cause she took too steps back, when the elevator opened and she fell backwards.

I burst out laughing, while Edward tried to be a gentleman and cover his mouth. I grabbed Edward and led him away. We got out of the building and Edward led me to his silver Volvo. He being the gentleman opened the passenger door for me. I turned on some classical music and relaxed little.

I knew lot about Edward, he loved classical music, and he plays the piano. He had his first kiss at age of 12. First sex at 17 in junior year of high school.

He has this thing for Volvo. Carlisle and Esme Cullen aren't his real parents, but his parents died in a car crash when he was five.

He hates wolves, he despises rap music.

His favorite color is Blue, and only because it looks good on me. I truly blushed at the real reason he told me he loved that color.

"Bella why are you blushing?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?" I asked. "Sorry spaced out" I smiled apologetically.  
"Nothing, just asking why you blushing?" He asked.

"Just thinking…about you" I added the last part for his benefit.

"You really want me to stop this car and kiss you senseless" His voice was all husky.

"Maybe" I murmured.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed, corner of his mouth twitching.

"Your thinking about it" I laughed.

"Like I can think about anything else when you just told me to kiss you senseless, and then you blushing" He shook his head. This caused me to giggle.

"Please stop giggling" He said, adjusting himself at the stoplight. I turned to study him. He was a perfect creation of god if you ask me. Carved perfection.

"Now what Bella?" He asked amused.

"Admiring you" I answered truthfully. He groaned and hit his head on the steering wheel. This caused me to giggle more.

"Not funny" He said picking his head up and driving when it was finally green. I tapped my foot at the rhythm of the music.

"You are gorgeous" he murmured. I turned to look at him looking at me.

"Edward eyes on the road" I shrieked. He rolled his eyes but followed.

"We are not going to crash, for the last time" This happened every time I was with him. He looked at me while driving over 100mph, I mean I was flattered, but I didn't want to die young.

He parked his car in the Cullen's driveway, I saw Danny's car in the driveway already.

"Come on if you want _me_ to live you can back down" Edward joked. I rolled my eyes, and got out.

"I'm not risking your life but my freedom" I muttered.

"You don't have to" Edward said.

"Yes, I do" I said taking his arm and taking the steps up to the door. Edward knocked on the door, and seconds later a caramel haired women answered the door.

This must be Esme.

"Hey Mom" Edward hugged Esme.

"Edward it's been so long. Come in son" She invited us in.

Inside Danny was sitting with Carlisle on the couch, and a red hair on his side. Emmett was sitting with a blond girl. Then on the love seat was a short pixie like girl, with a dirty blonde.

Esme cleared her throat to introduce our arrival. All eyes turned to us, and then fell on our entwined hands.

"Hello Carlisle, Emmett" I greeted. Might as well start this.

Danny got up. "Bella?" He asked, as if unsure what he was saying was actually there.

"Hey" I said.

"Bella that's my mother, Esme. You met Carlisle, and Emmett. That's Emmetts fiancé Rosalie Hale. Alice my younger sister and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock." Edward introduced. I faked smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you. Esme you have a beautiful house" I complimented. Her whole face brightened.

"Thank you dear" She smiled warmly at me and then turned to Edward.

"It's great that you could come" Esme said. Edward smiled.

"Bella? Why are you here with him?" Danny asked.

"Danny I don't ask why you're here with whoever she is" I shot back.  
"I can be here with whoever I want." He defended.

"Same goes for me" I replied.

"No it doesn't" He clenched his fists, then turned to Edward.

"How dare you even go near my sister. That stunt you pulled in the conference room wasn't enough" Danny yelled at Edward. Here we go.

"Danny shut up. You have no right to scream at him like that. And last time I checked you weren't my father" I yelled back. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to tell me to stop. I took deep breaths, and calmed down before Danny could reply.

"Danny, could we not fight. I just wanted to meet Edward's family not discuss my love life with you" I said calmly, my fist clenched and in same position as Danny but in Edwards arms'.

"Love life? No-I warned you Bella stay away from him" Danny said not calming down a bit. I gave that a chance. I held into Edward grip tighter, to stop myself from yelling at him, or slapping him.

Danny and I never were like normal brother and sister. He was just my guardian, and business partner for lack of better word.

"You did, I never said I was going to listen" I said little angry.

"Oh so now I get it. The necklace, the key Chain, the ring, and not to mention the guy in your bedroom when I called was him" He said as realization crossed him. "How long have you been together?" He asked.

Edward's family didn't say anything. But the Rosalie, blond in Emmett's arm, rolled her eyes.

"Few days ago" I murmured.

"Few days ago?" Alice, the pixie, repeated. Both Edward and I nodded.

"But Edward bought that ring like two months ago" Alice said looking at the ring on my middle finger. Edward stiffened. I stayed calm.

"Yeah we were friends then." I answered.

"You mean friends with benefits" The red hair got up and stood next to Danny and smirked.

"No, as plain friends" I said my teeth clenched. I wanted to tell them the truth, but they would never understand.

"How_ truly_ long Bella?" Danny asked.

"Five months" I answered, looking at him dead in the eye. He sighed.

"I can't break this apart can I?" He asked

"Not unless you want to have all you bones broken, and two black eyes" I threatened. Edward chuckled and I relaxed little. Danny laughed nervously as well. But Emmett's laughter was the loudest.

"I should have never suggested martial arts" he winced. That was about three years ago, I listened to his advice and signed up for martial arts. I graduated with a black belt.

"I wouldn't underestimate her Emmett" Edward said backing up little bit. I laughed and slapped him playfully.

"So you two are dating now?" Danny asked.

"Yep" Edward answered. Alice squealed and ran to hug me.

"We'll be the best of friends ever." She said almost crushing me. Wow for a pixie she's strong.

"I guess" I didn't know how to respond. Never has anyone jumped me and said that. Edward laughed and pulled Alice away from me.

"I'm going to give Bella tour of the house" Edward said taking my hand.

"More like your room" Danny spoke up. Which cause Emmett and the red hair next to him to laugh.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't introduce. This is Tanya Denali." He introduced.

"You mean Kate's sister?" I asked. Tanya nodded her head.

"You know my sister?" She asked.

"Kate and my brother were quite the friends" I answered.

"She's my twin. Oh we'll get along just great" She squealed, and laughed a disgusting laugh. Everything about her was so fake. Fake boobs, Fake smile, fake hair, fake body, and fake face. Fake.

"I don't like her" I said truthfully. Danny rolled her eyes, while Tanya stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"One word honey-Fake" I said. Alice, and Rosalie started to crack up, while Emmett boomed his laughter. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Edward tried being nice and covered their mouth while they laughed.

I pulled Edward towards the stairs. "I don't like your sister" I heard her say to Danny.

Edward started laughing when we were earshot away. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, I bet your brother feels stupid" Edward said.

"I say the truth, I mean Tanya. Even her name sounds fake" I made a disgusted face at her. "And Danny it's used to me being disrespectable by me to his 'dates'" I made quotation marks on dates.

Edward showed me Carlisle's study, the library, guest room, and others. Then his room. He didn't live here, but he came here to relax sometimes. It wasn't bed just normal teenagers room. It was small, too many CD's and huge stereo like one at his place.

"Nice place, its cozy and it feel like home" I said, as I browsed the CD collection.

He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He put his chin on my shoulder.

"Wherever you are is home, love" He whispered. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said leaning into his touch. He let me go and grabbed a CD from his collection and put it in his stereo at a low volume.

He came back to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put one of his arms on my hips, other in my hair. I leaned in and so did he. Our forehead touch and we both looked deep into each other's eyes. As if there was no tomorrow. It wasn't lust I had for him it was…love. We twirled to each other's heartbeat instead of the music.

Love.

That's what is in his eyes. Love. He calls me love, instead of baby or Bella. He gave me all those presents out of Love, not lust. It wasn't physical attraction but emotion filled pull. It was all fate.

I was too lost, until I felt a flash coming from the door. I turned to look at Alice with a Camera. And Esme with a smile on her face. Danny's face showed disbelief, as if he didn't believe we were dancing and not doing the deed.

And Tanya's face was full of disappointment, that we weren't doing the deed. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper in the background. Carlisle just smiling.

"There is something called privacy" I smiled. I didn't really mind.

"Yeah, there is something called door" Emmett laughed. Edward rolled his eyes and let me go. I felt like something so close was taken from me when he did so.

"Hey Alice can you give me a copy of that picture?" I asked. She nodded and clapped her hands jumping up and down.

"Thanks Alice" I hugged her. We all went downstairs, and Esme told us to take seats on the dining table. I sat next to Edward, who was sitting next to Jasper, Alice next to him.

On the other side was Danny across from Jasper, Tanya; across from Edward, Next to Tanya was Rosalie. On the ends were Carlisle, and Emmett. Esme sat on the empty seat right of Danny.

I smiled at how Edward's family was. They didn't fight. They were a…family. Loving family.

My mother can never measure up to Esme, compassionate nature.

My father Charlie can never be promised to one women like Carlisle.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked. I blinked away the tears that formed in my eyes.

"Nothing" I sounded really sad. Edward wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes with his thumb, and asked again what was wrong. I didn't say anything just got up and left. I took the kitchen door to exit instead of the front door. And cried. I wanted a family like Edwards. I wanted a mother like Esme. I wanted a father like Carlisle. I wanted _my own _family.

And not just to show off.

I cried away, I wanted to run away and just be free. I need something to take my mind off of all of this. I'm leaving New York for awhile.

* * *

**R&R Please....**

**I have more written just need reviews thnak you...so freaking much **

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**


	2. Stupid shopping trip and confessions

**RECAP**

"**Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked. I blinked away the tears that formed in my eyes. **

"**Nothing" I sounded really sad. Edward wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes with his thumb, and asked again what was wrong. I didn't say anything just got up and left. I took the kitchen door to exit instead of the front door. And cried. I wanted a family like Edwards. I wanted a mother like Esme. I wanted a father like Carlisle. I wanted **_**my own **_**family. **

**And not just to show off. **

**I cried away, I wanted to run away and just be free. I need something to take my mind off of all of this. I'm leaving New York for awhile. **

:Danny POV:

I sat down next to Tanya, at Esme's orders. Whatever Bella and Edward had is something different. Tanya was only a date, and I know she's fake, it's just easy to get those girls than smart ones. Cause there well smart. I couldn't see her real hazel eyes to tell the truth, her and her stupid contacts.

I looked at Bella; she was staring at Esme, then at Carlisle. Then at the whole family. Her eyes began to water. I knew what she was thinking.

I looked at Esme, she was joking at Jasper about something, then at Carlisle who was talking to Emmett.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward noticed Bella crying.

"Nothing" She answered trying to blink away the tears. Edward wiped away the tears holding Bella's face with such a care. I smiled at how much it seemed he cared for her.

He asked her again what was wrong not believing her. Everyone at the table was watching her. She didn't respond but got up and ran out the kitchen door. Every eye turned to Edward who got up.

"No I'll go" I said smiling at Edward.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Trust me I know what's wrong with her" I blinked away my tears.

I almost ran out the kitchen door. She was sitting on the swing crying. There was only once I saw her cry like that. And that was when mom left. Never after that has she cried.

I didn't say anything but just sat next to her letting her calm down.

"I miss us as well" I said finally.

"Danny I want our own family" Well that was obvious.

"I do too" I answered.

"I miss how we were, when mom was with us" I told her. She calmed down little bit.

"I'm sorry I'm not the perfect brother. I thought if we have each other it would be enough" I apologized. She still didn't say anything. Silence

"I'm leaving" She finally spoke, getting up.

"It'll be rude is you didn't stay and eat to Esme" I stopped her.

"No, I mean I'm leaving New York for a while"

"What do you mean? Why?" I asked getting up as well to face her. Her face was red from crying.

"I don't know" She said truthfully.

"What about Edward?" Anything to stop her from going. Her face lightens when I said his name.

"I'm going to be back soon" She defended her decision.

"You can't run from all your problems Bella." I advised. Please don't go.

She sighed, "I know" She said closing her eyes. I noticed she had her contacts in her fist.

"Stay" I urged.

"But...It doesn't feel right. I can't ruin your happiness" She lied.

"My happiness bullshit. My happiness is you" I told her pulling her into a hug.

"I just want you to be happy, Bells" I said kissing her forehead.

"And stay for Edward, not me" Anything, just stay. You might now know but I do care about you. I just don't want you be hurt over some playboy.

"For little time" She said smiling, truly her eyes with little spark. I smiled back. I put my hands on her shoulder and led her back in the house after she out back her contacts.

I could sense the tense atmosphere when we entered the house.

BPOV~

"For little time" I said smiling. I guess I could stay, and tell Edward I'm going. I wonder if he would come with me. I smiled at the idea. Maybe. I put my contacts back on, and adjusted it while I walked back.

Danny smiled back. And led me inside. I saw Edward leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked taking me from Danny's arm and pulling me in a tight hug. "God I was so scared, I thought…" Edward rambled on, but I just held on to him tight. I felt safe in his arms.

He cared for me, was enough for me to love him even more. I guess I realized I love him.

I love Edward Anthony Cullen. Shit. I don't even know what my reaction is supposed to be. Happy, delighted, screwed, pleasure, not so good, this is going to be one hell of a relationship.

"I'm fine" I finally managed to say. He looked into my eyes to search for his answer. He smiled once he knew I was telling the truth.

"Come in let's eat dinner." Danny said. Edward and I followed him in, where only Tanya was eating and the rest looked concerned.

Everyone turned to look at us and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I had to ruin such a lovely dinner Esme" I apologized

"It's nothing dear we can eat now." Esme smiled. I nodded and prayed before digging in. I looked up to see Tanya staring at Edward, opened mouth, she then licked her lips. I moved my feet right where her heel were, and put my foot on it. It was way too close to Edwards. Hell no bitch.

I put pressure in my foot, and Tanya yelped in surprise.

"Tanya what's wrong?" Danny asked. I didn't say anything but smile, and kept eating my salad.

"Something stepped on my foot and now it hurts" I busted out laughing, along with Alice, and Rosalie.

"Maybe mice, they hate plastic things like you" I said all innocent.

"We don't have mice" Emmett pointed out the obvious. Rose, Alice and I stared at him as if he was a total fool.

And then five seconds later, he burst out laughing.

"Oh I get it" he said. On cue Rose, Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"Your sister did it Danny. I'm telling you she doesn't like me" Tanya whined. Danny gave me the -I'm-so-disappointed-in-you look.

"I don't have any reason to like her" I stated.

"Could you be any more childish" Danny said, sarcastically.

"Childish? That slut, no offence Esme, Carlisle, was trying to flirt with my boyfriend." I glared at Tanya, who sank back into Danny's arms. I rolled my eyes. Danny looked at her, then back at me. "Tanya go wait in the car, I'll be out there in a minute." Danny ordered. Once Tanya left Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry Esme, Carlisle but I guess I'll have to leave" Danny excused.

"You wouldn't have to if you didn't bring her." I shot back.

"Bella I had enough" Danny said shaking hands with Carlisle and nodding at Esme before leaving.

"Well…you have desserts Esme?" I asked. She laughed but nodded.

"Thanks" She got up and went to the fridge. She came back with chocolate cake. We all ate it silently, but hearing few remarks from Emmett.

"Her face was priceless" Emmett said once it was time to go.

"Her face? I did worst" I laughed, and so did Edward. I told him about every prank I pulled on those sluts.

"Really? What did you do?" Emmett asked all serious.

"Let's just say they all include them getting another surgery" I laughed.

"You should come over for thanksgiving soon" Esme invited. I looked at Edward, and he was smiling gleefully.

"I'll think about it Esme thank you for the wonderful dinner, and dessert" I hugged her, then Carlisle, then Alice, then jasper, then Emmett, and then Rosalie. She didn't mind me anymore.

"We should go shopping together sometime Bella" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Maybe" I said.

"Yes we should, we need to buy you a dress for Rosalie's wedding" She clapped her hands, jasper put a resting hand on her shoulder and she calmed instantly.

"How do you do that?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"It's his talent, love" Edward commented. Almost every mouth closed and silently their eyes roamed both of us. I laughed silently, not at Edward, but at their reactions, to him calling me Love.

"When is the wedding?" I asked.

"Christmas eve" Rosalie answered little shocked. Wedding, before Christmas, how exciting.

"Alright then shopping definitely. Bye- it was really nice meeting all of you." I waved goodbye, and got in the car as Edward opened my door. I looked at them through the windshield. They were all waving.

"Perfect family" I smiled.

"They like you" Edward smiled back. I leaned into kiss him, and so did he.

We both broke apart when we both heard a booming laughter. Edward shook his head and rolled down the windows.

"Can't you too wait when you go home?" Emmett asked. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie started to laugh. I shot fake daggers at him. Carlisle and Esme weren't there.

"I'm not like you Emmett, I don't need a bed to get laid" I shot back.

"Hey, I don't need a bed either" Emmett defended himself, and I burst out laughing.

"Which worries me," Rosalie said. I kept laughing, while Emmett glared. Edward backed up the car muttering immature. I took off my contacts and put them in my purse. After that rested my head on the head rest, and sighed.

I haven't ever told anyone not even Danny, why I really hate my parents. And I don't think I ever could.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me worriedly. He was outside on my side of the door. We were parked under his building. I guess I slept, and spaced out.

"Carry me in" I smiled. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss my forehead before lifting me out and closing the door with his foot. He carried me in the elevator, and then to his room. I closed my eyes, and just rested my head on his chest. I felt sift texture beneath me in seconds. I opened my eyes to see Edward shirtless in front of the mirror.

I giggled slightly, he turned and winked.

"Enjoying the view?" He said, and jumped on the bed on top of me. I kissed his lips, and smiled slightly.

I looked in his eyes, concern was all I found.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. I sighed and sat up. Edward did too; he pulled me up on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck from the side.

"Edward, there was a reason my mother left." I started. He didn't say anything but, nod.

"That was me" I answered. He turned his head towards, me in confusion.

"My mother, before she left, told me it was my fault that she's leaving. My father heard her and after that he blamed me for her leaving. He abused me whenever he was mad" Edward gasped.

"HE WHAT?!?!" Edward roared; I winced at his tone.

"Edward let me finish" I said in a low whisper, he nodded but didn't look at me.

"Renee's exact line the night before she left was 'This is your entire fault'" I cried in his shoulder.

"Why would she say that?" Edward asked, angry.

"Because I wasn't her real daughter. I was her sister's orphan. My mother Elizabeth and my father died in a plane crash over sea. She only took me in because I came with billions of dollars and huge mansion in Italy."

"Danny didn't have a problem with me, he just thought me as he's real sister, he doesn't know the real reason that he lost his mother because of me. I felt so terrible, that I night after she left I only cried because it was because of me I ruined Danny's family. Because of me Charlie started to ignore Renee, which made Renee mad and she left. Danny just watched confused, while I knew what was happening and didn't even try to help fix all of this. I feel so terrible. After about two months Charlie 'married' and introduced us to his new wife. She was like Tanya, fake."

"He was getting tired of all of this. He sent me to Boarding school and Danny to private school. I never received any calls from Charlie or Danny. I just stopped socializing and when I was 15 it was time for me to leave. I came back home, to find Charlie living happily, as a man whore, and Danny following suit. I was so angry. I was smart enough to call in a lawyer and review my parents will."

"I reviewed their will that said I get everything they had once I hit 17. And that's' exactly what I planned. I kept in touch with my lawyer; I told him I want to have my career in business.

"I told Charlie that and he laughed at me. I had enough I already finished High school so I'm free to go to college. I contacted Billy, my lawyer, and he said he can sign me up in college as my guardian. He was my true friend. I went to college got a master in business, by that time I was past 17 maybe around 21, I signed property transfer paper and came in New York."

"Danny met me here few years later, and I already started Mason industry's he said he'll join me. And I had no trouble; he was always like brother to me so I didn't mind. He's real last name is Swan, but he could care less."

"So this where we all are, separate from family, and different from everyone. I wish I had a normal life though" I was dripping with tears, and ruining Edward shirt. I sobbed silently while he held me. I wasn't afraid of Edward leaving me, but I was more afraid of him blaming my father. It wasn't his fault. No it was all mines. Danny still thinks of me as his little angel look how wrong he is.

"Bella?" Edward ran his fingers through my hair. I sniffed and looked up. Edward erased my tears with his thumb and held my face in his hands; I still didn't meet his eyes.

"Bella love look at me" Edward pleaded, I looked at him, opening my eyes, to be met with the ones full of pain, pity, and sympathy.

"I don't need your pity Edward" I sniffed, and made a motion to get up. I don't care even if it was from Edward. I don't want him looking down at me. This may be the first time I ever cried this much since Renee left.

"Bella, love no. It's not pity. I…I'm sorry" He said. Was he about to say those three words? I doubt it.

"No Edward, I don't need it, I had enough of pity, sympathy and the sorry nonsense. I just want to be told once is my fault. That's the reason I wear this contacts. If I didn't I could still see the monster that ruined a perfect family" I wiped away my tears.

"Bella it wasn't. Trust me. You aren't a monster love. Try to understand." Edward begged. I looked up at him, his emerald eyes that always had this spark in them, now didn't. But was replaced my something I couldn't exactly place.

"Bella, listen to me, and quit ignoring me baby. Let's not talk about this anymore. You need to sleep, you look beautiful but still you need your beauty sleep Love" His comments made me blush and smile little. I looked up at him and nodded. He put me down on the bed and left, saying 'Be back' and left. He came after wards, in only shorts and my pajamas in hand. His high school football shirt. He smiled at me, and told me to take off my shirt. I pouted and just raised my hands up. He chuckled and fulfilled my wish, of taking of my shirt. He laid me back on bed after kissing me on the lips, and then trailed his kisses down to my chest, and below.

I moaned, when his bare hands touched my inner thigh. He put his shirt on me, and kissed his way up to my lips. Great he forgot to change my panties.

"Edward?" I asked once he lay next to me.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"My panties need to be changed" I blushed saying that. Edward got up, and looked at me, his eyes full of lust. I giggled slightly, at the sight.

"Bella" He warned, his hand traveled down my sides, under my ribs, over my hips, and on my thigh. He moved the shirt up, and stopped.

"Edward" I moaned.

"No" He answered simple and laid back down.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because, tonight- no sex" He said. I turned and glared at him.

"Well at least change my panties" I'm serious, not joking or playing.

"Do it yourself" his voice was muffled because his face was in the pillow. His fist clenched. I glared at his form and got up.

"Jerk" I yelled getting up, and leaving his room. I wasn't mad, I needed something to drink.

**EPOV~**

"Do it yourself" My face was in the pillow. I cannot stand touching her in her lower part, I'm sure I wouldn't stop till we both had enough. I felt her getting up.

"Jerk" She yelled, her voice was little far. Shit. I got up, and put on my shirt before leaving my room. She was in the kitchen looking in the fridge. She bent down little, and the shirt rode up her ass, just enough for me to go up to her.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Coke, beer…wine" She grabbed a glass and poured herself some wine.

"Bella do you have work tomorrow?" I asked. She stopped drinking and had her thinking face on - her eyes little dazed, and biting her lower lip. I hated it when she did that. Why? First it always turned me on, second she always had a mark on her lip, and no one but me is allowed to do that.

I love her…too much. Today when she cried I was truly scared.

I gave those presents to her so she could figure out that I want her. I only am with other girls, so it wouldn't be too suspicious.

"No, do you?" She asked. Meeting with her this morning wasn't planned. My dad called saying get ready after she left, that we have a meeting with Daniel, and Bella.

"I don't think so, unless dad calls in" I answered after think for a while.

"Then why be afraid, drink like there is no tomorrow" She squealed. I shook my head, she pouted.

"Pweesh" She used her baby voice. How can you deny that? Her eyes brighten sensing my defeat. I never told her this but I hated it when she wore contacts.  
"Fine one glass" She smiled.

"Thank you baby" She kissed my cheek and got back to emptying out the wine bottle. I rolled my eyes, and smiled as she did. I got a glass out of the cabinet and poured me some wine, and gulped it down. Bella was lost somewhere.

"Come on, love let's sleep" I said kissing down her neck.

"Alright" She smiled and dropped the glass in the sink, and pulled me closer and turned me around. I gave her a piggy back ride back to our room. She giggled once I laid her down, and pulled up the comforter. I laid down next to her, pulling her closer to me and whispering good night. She did the same and kissed my lips. I put one of my arms under her head; she loved using my arm as her pillow. I put my other hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

Last five months have to be the best times in my life. All the times we've been together.

Night in Paris.

Night in Italy.

Night just with her.

When I see her with another man I feel like strangling him. I love making her mine. I gave her the ring just because of that _that_was when I realized I loved her. The first present, the keychain, was a just a simple gesture. The night in Italy was because I wanted that night to be really special. The heart pendant with our initials carved was something very special. I bought it out of Alice's sight.

I remember the time Alice saw the ring, and questioned me. I lied and said it was for one of my girlfriends, and she should just back off. I can't wait to be questioned by my family mostly Alice. Major sarcasm.

Alice will kill me for not telling her, Emmett will bust my ass for some unknown reason. Rosalie will give me a time limit. Esme and Carlisle will be in the background reasoning or something with me,

I hated when they see me as an innocent. I fell asleep thinking about my love.

BPOV~

I couldn't sleep, I tried. I saw Edward smile, and tighten his grip on me. I kissed his cheek and removed his hold on me slightly before getting up. I need some fresh air. I went out of his room, and out in the patio.

I took a deep breath and let the fresh air feel me in. The wine didn't even help at all. I stood on the edge of the patio overlooking the city. New York looked truly beautiful in the night, the light feel the night sky; they shine brighter then the stars up in the sky. But most of all it's so quite.

You can notice everything by just looking up, and admiring the bright lights. I sat down on the comfortable chaise behind me. I pulled up my legs and wrapped my arms around them. I was aware of the shirt, and lowered it little.

I thought about everything going on, I silently cried for everything I could have had if I didn't lose my real parents. If and only if I wasn't being burden on my aunt and uncle. I fell asleep with a last tear falling. I felt being raised, and carried into a warmer temperature. I shivered slightly at the temperature change. My back hit the soft surface of Edward's bed and just relaxed. I can trust Edward at least. The spot next to me lowered, and I felt a strong grip on my waist.

"What am I going to do with you love?" Edwards's velvety voice questioned. I shrugged slightly and curled up next to him. I threw my right leg on his legs, and scooted little closer to him, and rested till the morning star came up.

I felt bright light hit my face and pulled a pillow over my face. I heard a soft chuckle. I could care less, I have a horrible headache, and I want to sleep.

"Bella wake up" Edward voice called.  
"No" my voice was muffled.

"But I want to take you out today" He pleaded. Take me out.

"Does that include an Advil?" I asked. My head was pounding.

"Why?" He asked worried. He removed the pillow, and put his soothing fingers on my forehead to examine.

"You don't have a cold" he stated. I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed.

"No my head hurts like crap." I said. I didn't hear anything for while. Then I felt cling of something being put on water, and something being torn opened.

"Bella open your eyes, love" Edward soothing and calm voice called. I did as he told. I opened my eyes slowly, and then adjusted them to the light. He handed me an Advil, and some water. I took it without complaining, and just relaxed.

"Thank you" I said.

"Bella, no more wine. And what were you thinking going outside last night on the patio? I woke up in the middle of the night to find you out there in the cold, crying." Oops, he sounds mad. I looked away, not able to answer. He sighed, and put his index finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"Love, I'm just worried. Please don't _ever_ do that again" He asked. I just silently nodded.

"I'm sorry" I said in a whisper.

"It's alright baby. Come on get ready we're going out." He said pulling me up.

"Where?" I asked.

"Alice wanted to take you shopping" He said shyly.

"You said _we _were going out" I hate shopping.

"I know but then she called and convinced me, I promise after she's done I'll take you out for dinner" He said.  
"No, if I'm going anywhere I'm dragging you with me. And that dinner, you better be good" I narrowed my eyes and went past him. I shut the bathroom door, harder then necessary and got in the shower.

I wrapped a towel around me and walked out. Edward was standing there buttoning up his shirt. He turned when he heard the door open, and froze at the sight of me naked.

His eyes clouded over with lust, and I just walked away, still mad at him, into his closet.

Shirt- Almost navy blue, ruffled around chest.

Bottom- Dark wash skinny Jeans.

Accessories ~ Bracelet - all diamond, gold-ish, silver-ish, heart shaped sterling bracelet.  
Ring - Not Edwards, it was the same color as the bracelet, but with diamond sots, scattered.  
Earrings - Sterling silver, with blue beads at the end.

Hair- Slightly curled from the bottom only.

Shoes - Flip-flop type of wedge in silver with cute gems in the front.

Purse- silver-ish colored Dana Buchman Rochelle.

Once I finished I added the blue contacts I had from yesterday and went out of his room. I didn't look at him.

"Bella?" Edward whined. I didn't acknowledge him.

"Bella, we're having breakfast with them as well" He sighed. "And I'm very sorry" He apologized. …

Silence from me and nothing more Edward. He sighed again, and held out his hand for me to take it, as he opened the door. I just walked away without taking it.

"Bella, love?" Edward asked coming behind me in the elevator. I got into his car, not waiting for him to open the door or anything. I crossed my arms across my chest, and ignored him, turning on 'Mad'. He turned it off, once the song started.

"What's your problem?" He asked, getting kind of annoyed.

"What did I do?" he asked again. Still no answer from me. I hate shopping Edward, and whatever fuck the reason is you're making me, you're going to pay.

"Bella, please talk to me" He pleaded.

Once the car came to a stop, I opened the door and got out. I didn't say anything as he held my hand and led me inside, 'First Light'. It was very good café, I came here sometimes with my clients, or just to relax in the open area.

I spotted Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sitting at a table under a tree. Alice spotted us and got up to hug me. I didn't return it very well because she looked at Edward skeptically. He sighed, and just sat down.

"Alice this is your entire fault" Edward finally broke the deathly silence.

"What? What did I do?" Alice said offended

"You convinced me to take Bella shopping, and I told you she hated shopping, then you go had and use the black mail card. You're horrible" Edward said angrily. He got up from the table left. All eyes turned to me and I sighed. No, this was my fault, I mean it's just shopping I shouldn't make a huge deal out of it. I got up without a word and left to find him. He was in his car, listening to music. I sighed and sat on the bench watching him. His head was slightly tilted upward so he didn't see me.

I took out my phone, and texted him.

_I'm sorry _

That's all I typed, and I got up and walked down the street. What? Am I going to ruin his family as well? It wasn't Alice's fault, that I hated shopping, it wasn't her fault that I'm stubborn, And it most definitely wasn't her fault that I came into all of their lives.

Warm tears fell as I took the stairs down the subway. I bought a ticket to Manhattan and got in. I'm sorry.

EPOV~

"What? What did I do?" Alice said offended. This is not where this is supposed to be going. I didn't mean to offend Bella. And now she's ignoring me. I rather she yells at me.

"You convinced me to take Bella shopping, and I told you she hated shopping, then you go had and use the black mail card. You're horrible" I yelled at my little sister, and got up from the table without looking back and went back to my car. I turned on the song that Bella turned on and ignored everything. I wanted her.

After about fifteen minutes of self-loathing I went back to the café. I found them sitting around looking uncomfortable. Jasper was soothing Alice. But Bella wasn't there.

I looked around to find her but she wasn't there.

"Where's Bella?" I asked startling everyone.

"She left to find you, we think" Emmett spoke up.

"Did she say something?" I asked concerned.

"No." Jasper answered.

"Shit" I said looking back around one more time.

"There goes one good relationship" Rosalie mumbled.

"No" I said and ran towards my car. I checked my phone to find a text message.

_I'm sorry_

That's it.

No. No. NO. Please god tell me she still wants me, and she went home. I called her, but then remembered what happened to her phone. I did the impossible.

"Hello?" His voice said.

"Danny?" I asked concerned.

"Damn what did you do?" He asked. How did he know? Bella was right he is observant.

"Cullen?" He yelled through the phone. I told him what happen.

"I'll call the airport and ask if she took the plane somewhere, and I'll go check her place as well. Edward go check all the transportations" he hung up. His voice showed no worry, but sympathy. Why would she leave? No…god no. Please stop her any case. Stop her.

I quickly checked the closet bus station, she wasn't there. Then I spotted the subway entrance. Shit.

"Excuse me?" I asked the petite lady working behind the ticket counter.

"Yes?" She asked little breathless.

"Did a girl in Blue buy a ticket?" I asked "She has blue eyes, brown hair, she may be crying, she's kind of pale, around 5.4" I described her. Realization crossed her face.

"Yes, she bought a ticket to…Manhattan" She answered.

"Thank you so much" I thanked the lady, she truly saved my life. I quickly dialed Danny, and told him she was in Manhattan. He hung up and told me he'll meet me there. I received a call from Alice, but ignored it. I don't need any distractions, I need Bella.

I drove faster then usual, which was saying something. I arrived little less than an hour, and dialed Danny to tell him I arrived. He told me to check the closet hotel to the subways.

I did as he told me. The first three I checked had to be bribed, and flirted. This one was the last one.

"Hello, Welcome to Manhattan inn." She smiled a humongous smile.

"Hey, can you tell me if Isabella or Bella Mason is staying here?" I asked, in a rich seductive voice. She shook herself out of dazed state, and checked her computer.

"Um…yes, room 240." She answered. Thank you god.

"Thank you so much, can I have the key to that room?" I asked

"Um..Oh-I'm not allowed to do that" She looked really sad. I could care less.

"Please, she's my friend and she's very sad" I smiled really, really big and fake.

"Um…I need her permission" She said shyly.

"Please, she won't answer her phone." I purred leaning little closer to her.

"But…" She started but I cut her off.

"She could really hurt herself, I need to be with her. I don't know what I would answer to her brother then. Please I promise I'll make her call you." I said honestly.

"Alright, hold on" She said. She handed me a key, will let's say she dropped it.

"Thank you, you just saved my life" I ran to the elevator. My phone started to ring once I was about to walk out the elevator.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward you found her yet?" Danny's voice asked.

"Yeah, Manhattan inn, room 240" I sounded relived.

"Thanks, Bella can be so stubborn" He murmured before hanging up. I slid the key in and opened up the door. It was dark, I went in to the bedroom to find the most heartbreaking sight. She was crying on the bed, her hair was a mess, her eyes blood shot red, and her face swollen form crying.

"Bella?" I asked walking closer to her. Her head shot up. Her eyes widen at the very sight of me. I didn't care, I quickly ran to her wrapping my arms around her and lifting her up. I crashed my lips to her. God did I miss her. I truly cannot live without her.

"Bella baby I missed you." I cried. Her head shot up, at my heartbroken voice.

BPOV~

Why was he here? Why did he still care for me? Why did he have to see me like this? I was stunned would be an understatement. Other questions roamed my head. But once he kissed me I forgot all of them.

"Bella baby I missed you" I heard the heart shattering voice of Edward. I looked up to him surprised and disbelief. Why would he cry?

"Edward I don't deserve you" I murmured moving away from me.

"Yeah you do, it's quite the opposite. I need you and I most certainly can't live without you" He said pulling me closer and wrapping his safe arms around me.

"Edward, I-I'm afraid to get closer to another family, I'll just ruin your relationship with your family." I cried. He held my face in his hands, and made me look into his jade eyes.

"Bella, no you won't. Renee, and Charlie lost a jewel of a daughter and they don't realize it. But I'm not losing you. Promise me you'll never leave me ever again?" He asked. I couldn't. I just shook my head.

"I hurt Alice" I murmured.

"No you didn't, Alice and I have problems" He chuckled slightly. I smiled, at his laughter.

"I'm sorry" I said what I said in the text.

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I do, I'm very sorry for making you shop. I promise to ask you before I do anything like that even if it means losing my reputation." I laughed at his stupidity. And jumped hugged him.

"I don't know what I would do without you" I said honestly. We kissed for about the next ten minutes, until we heard a throat clear. I looked at the door to see Danny. How did he get here?  
"Danny?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me, you know your brother. So you two worked out this pointless fight. I mean come on Bella it's just shopping" He laughed, I didn't find one thing funny about this and neither did Edward.

"Get out" I ordered to Danny.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I feel like kissing my boyfriend senseless. Now OUT" I yelled at him.

"Too much info. Anyways, I'm leaving. Dude make sure she's home around midnight. I hope." He said getting up.

"Oh and here is another phone just in case, and Edward remember if anything happens to her, I will kill you" He said darkly before throwing me my new Apple.

"Good thing I had a backup phone in my office" I murmured. I turned to Edward and smirked.

"You're going to do what you told him aren't you?" He asked, little turned on. I winked and got up. I turned on the TV, and turned to the music section, and turned it on loud. The song 'Shorty be mine' by Pritty Ricky came on. Edward smirked and pulled me closer.  
"A little impatient are we?" I teased, nibbling on his ear.

Edward growled into my neck, kissing up to my jaw. I moaned.

He stopped long enough to make short work of my clothes before lifting me back up and latching onto my breast.

"Edward…"

He growled against my skin, holding me with one hand and getting his pants undone with the other. He shifted to the other breast, pushing his pants down. I wrapped my legs around his waist, rubbing against him.

"Bella…" he growled again, slanting his mouth over mine in a hard dominate way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Fighting his tongue with mine.

"Please tell me your wet for me…" he inserted two fingers into me, testing.

"Now Edward!" I growled against his mouth. He didn't need me to ask twice. He positioned himself and thrust in, holding my waist and moving me up and down against him. I kept my legs locked behind his waist and arms around his neck, pressing myself against him as close as I could get.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge and rubbed harder against him, feeling myself shatter. I threw my head back moaning. Edward latched back onto my breast and groaned against me shortly later. He laid down on top of me, kissing my jaw and down my neck. Running his hands down my sides and back up my stomach to caress and massage my breasts.

"Again…" I sighed, arching my back up to him.

"You're wish is my command…" That's how my life should be.

"Love?" Edward musical voice called in the evening light.

"Get up, love" He laughed.

"Why?" I asked opening my eyes. He was on top of me, under the comforter naked. What a glorious sight.

"So your brother won't kill me" I laughed. I got up, and Edward did too. I walked to the bathroom.

"Edward I don't have any clothes here" I yelled.

"Neither do I" He chuckled. Great.

"What am I supposed to wear the same thing I wore?" I asked disgusted.

"Come on, it hasn't even been a day since you wore it" He said coming behind me, and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I thought you didn't want to die. Hurry and get dressed. I want to go back to my place." Not his because I feel like wearing something comfortable and cooking something for both so us.

"Edward invite Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett over. I guess I owe them a nice breakfast tomorrow morning" I told him once we were in his car driving home.

"Are you sure? You don't owe them anything" Edward asked little confused.

"Yeah, it'll be great. Alice, Rosalie and I can go shopping afterwards, while you and the guys can play or do whatever you guys do at my place" I said. It might not be that bad.

"Bella? You don't have to" He said, still trying to talk me out of it.

"I would suggest your place, but I doubt they'll love classical music like me" I blushed.

"Bella?" Edward said kind of getting annoyed.

"What? Why can't you see me happy?" I asked little mad.

"What? Bella I love…seeing you happy. That's the only thing I live for. And don't get that tone on me, I'm only asking if it's alright, not asking you if you love to die" I giggled, as he said all of this. But my breath truly hitched…again I thought he was about to say those three words.

"Edward?" I said, not exactly remembering what I wanted to say

"Hmm?" he asked

"Um…are you still mad at me?" I asked shyly.

"Of course not. You know what, I'm taking you someplace. So get ready quickly" He said. He took out his phone, as we parked under my building. I gave him a confused look.

"Bella go up, I'll meet you up in a while start getting ready." He said, as he pressed his phone against his ears. I shrugged and got out.

"Wait…casual or formal?" I asked turning back.

"A Dress…in black" He answered. I nodded and ran upstairs, and in the elevator. Then in my room.

"Okay, in black. What the Shit should I wear?" I questioned as I went through my wardrobe. Lauren by Ralph Lauren Zinha Belted Jersey Dress. For shoes I strapped on Embellished sling back in black. From my dresses I took out Edward's ring and the pendant. I wore black and white diamond cris crossed earrings, which matched the ring, and pure diamond bracelet, which was worth over $1000 dollars.

I heard the doorbell ring little while later. I quickly put on finishing touched to my curly hair, and added green contacts.

"Coming" I yelled, as I went to go get the door. I opened to reveal a well-dressed Edward. He looked up and gave me the panty drop smile and walked in, he had a bouquet of blue roses. How sweet. I always wanted blue flowers.

* * *

**Date...wine...losing consious hurry write reviews... i need 2 write more but i need encouragment. **

**-**

**9**

**8**

** 7....**


	3. Give me a break, your my love forever!

**Recap:**

"Wait…casual or formal?" I asked turning back.

"A Dress…in black" He answered. I nodded and ran upstairs, and in the elevator. Then in my room.

"Okay, in black. What the Shit should I wear?" I questioned as I went through my wardrobe. Lauren by Ralph Lauren Zinha Belted Jersey Dress. For shoes I strapped on Embellished sling back in black. From my dresses I took out Edward's ring and the pendant. I wore black and white diamond cris crossed earrings, which matched the ring, and pure diamond bracelet, which was worth over $1000 dollars.

I heard the doorbell ring little while later. I quickly put on finishing touched to my curly hair, and added green contacts.

"Coming" I yelled, as I went to go get the door. I opened to reveal a well-dressed Edward. He looked up and gave me the panty drop smile and walked in, he had a bouquet of blue roses. How sweet. I always wanted blue flowers.

* * *

"Coming" I yelled, as I went to go get the door. I opened to reveal a well-dressed Edward. He looked up and gave me the panty drop smile and walked in, he had a bouquet of blue roses. How sweet.

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek as he handed me the flowers.

"There not beautiful as you, but I couldn't find anything closer" He whispered, I blushed and giggled.

"Let me put them in a vase then we could go" I said as I went into the kitchen and found an empty vase and filled it with water and put the flowers on the dining table.

"Okay let's go" I said coming out. He looked me over and his smiled faded once he took in my face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked feeling little self-conscious.

"Love, you would look even beautiful without the contacts" He whispered holding my face in his hands.

"But…I can't" I whispered.

"Yes you can baby. Just think about me" I laughed at his joke. But if I did just for one night, I won't see the monster; I mean he already has seen me without it.

"Edward…fine" I went up to the mirror hanging behind the door. I carefully took it off, and looked away. But Edward stopped me. He shook his head and gave me an encouraging smile.

"No don't make me look" I whined, trying to get away.

"Love just look at yourself without it. You look beyond beautiful" He encouraged. I closed my eyes and faced the mirror.

"Love, open your eyes" He urged. I did as he told me. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw my hazel eyes staring back at me. Inside them was so much pain, and hurt as far as I could see. I could see the monster that ruined my mom's sisters' house.

"No you didn't" Edward said behind me. He turned me to face him. "You're not a monster; you care for everyone that's why you're trying to hide. You care, you love, and you always will be Bella. Even though I can't say innocent your still the small girl that thinks she ruined Danny's family. Bella forgive yourself, love" He kissed my forehead, by now I was crying.

"Thanks for ruining my make-up, jerk" I sniffed on his chest. He hugged me closer, and soothed me.

"Forgive yourself, love" He urged. I can try…later.

"I-I…maybe" I sighed. Edward lifted my chin up, and smiled. I smiled in return.

"Come on, let's go" He said, taking my hand and leading me out.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked once I saw his vanquish in the lot. He opened up the passenger door, and gestures for me to sit.

"Edward?" I asked getting nervous.

"Bella just relax, it's a surprise. And don't even start on I hate surprises lecture" He rolled his eyes. I glared and humped, and crossed my arms across my chest. We stopped in front of a real fancy restaurant. I'm not going to like this.

"This isn't going to be pretty" I murmured to myself. He opened the passenger door for me and extended his hand for me to take it. I did.

One of his hands held mine while the other was on my waist. The doorman opened the door for us and Edward let me in first. The restaurant was indeed fancy. There was a huge dance floor in the middle, and table's surrounding it. The light wasn't so bright yet, it wasn't so dim.

The main attraction was the fountain middle of the U shaped staircase. Edward let go of my hand but held on to my waist, and led me to the Staircase while people in restaurant watched.

"Is that Edward Cullen?" Some women questioned.

"I doubt it" A man said.

"That's Cullen?" I heard a man's voice call. I ignored everything and just focused and my man. I smiled little, and just followed on not tripping up the stairs.

"Nice place" I whispered to him when we reached the top step. He smirked.

"It's all for you love" He kissed my cheek. I blushed from the attention we were getting.

"Thanks" I whispered back. He chuckled silently, but didn't stop on the top of the stairs. He led me to the huge Portico. It was beautiful. There was one small table, decorated by blue roses, and white decorations.

There were five candles in the middle of the table, and there was one small white one while the rest were blue.

"What do you think?" Edward asked. I was still admiring the open sky, and the view of New York, from up here. It wasn't bed, quite, and the background music was soul touching.

"It's beautiful, thank you Edward" I turned to give him a kiss on the lips. A sweet, tender kiss, not, from lust but from passion, and love.

He led me to one of the chairs facing the view, and pulled it out and sat me down, as if I was a fragile porcelain doll. He walked to the other chair next to me and sat down, and opened up the bottle of wine. It was 1895 Vodka.

"Edward what's all this for?" I asked, getting little nervous.

"Well I didn't exactly take you anywhere for our five month anniversary so thought why not now" He answered, handing me glass of the wine.

"Thank you, I'm truly speechless" I said brushing the strand of hair, which fell on my face, behind my ear.

"Bella?" Edward asked, after two minutes of comfortable silence.

I looked at him under my lashes.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Dance with me?" He breathed. I gasped and nodded. Dancing at this wonderful place, with Edward, is dream come true.

"I love to" I answered I got up as he did too. He came over and put one of his hands on my waist other holding my other hand between us.

"You know I love it when you wear something I give you." He kissed my neck.

"I love you Bella" He confessed. I froze. Did. He. Just. Say. I. Love. You?

I looked up at him; his eyes were full of love. He was telling the truth.

"Bell say something?" Edward begged.

"How can I? You just said you love me, and you did it so romantically. None of my dreams can compare" I hugged him silent, tears of joy, fell from my eyes.

"So you dreamt about us like this?" He asked little relived.

"Edward I love you" I confessed as well. He looked at me, in my eyes, as if searching for a lie.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that" I crashed my lips against his. He loves me. I love him. We can be together. This has to be way past anything in my life. This has to be the happiest moment in my entire life, and I can't ask for anything better.

"How long?" He whispered against my lips. I was in no state to answer. Now all I needed was Edward.

"Long, what about you?" I asked, trying to keep from waking up. Why does this all feel like a dream?

"Since our second anniversary" He answered honest. Wow that's way before me.

"Oh" Was all I said.

"Oh?" Edward asked.

"Oh…Edward I can't believe this. It feels like a dream. I love you so much" I hugged him tightly, as if afraid he would disappear.

"It does feel like dream. I never thought you felt the same about me. All I knew was that I had to tell you I love you, and always will" Edward lifted me up from the ground and twirled me around. I laughed freely and like crazy. I don't know what I would ever ask that could beta this. We were just making out and expressing out love for each other when we heard a throat clear. I turned to look at my brother. Danny.

"Nice seeing the two of you here" He smiled. There was a Red hair in his side. I recognized her after little while.

"Danny, Victoria" I acknowledged. "Victoria this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward – Victoria" I introduced.

"So what are you two doing here?" Danny asked.

"On a date, and we would appreciate it if you leave us alone" I asked politely.

"Will I have right to know what my sister is doing on a date at the fanciest restaurant in all New York with a playboy, even though he might be her boyfriend" Danny laughed.

"No you don't. Leave us alone" I said getting annoyed.

"Fine, Victoria say goodbye" Danny said finally.

"See you soon Victoria" I laughed and waved her away. She didn't say much but left

"I hate her" I said turning to Edward.

"She's horrible" Edward said disgusted.

"Really now" I said half amused.

"I'm hungry, let's eat" Edward said trying to avoid the subject. We ordered only the best and finished our wine of course. It has to be the best night of my life, except Danny's coming part.

"Ready to go home?" Edward asked.

"Whose?" I asked.

"Ours, of course. Ritz Carlton out in Brooklyn" Edward said in a matter of fact tone. I smiled and nodded. So not his, or mine, but ours. I like the ring. It was comfortable silence, as we got out of the restaurant and in his car. Edward turned on some random slow song, and I sang along. He smiled, and joined me at the end. I laughed when we finished, at the same time he parked under the Hotel. We got out; I took out the key to our room from his glove department.

"Come on, love" Edward said taking my hand. It was quite in the elevator as well. He opened the door to our room. I gasped once I saw the décor changed. The bed was covered with rose petals, and there was candles surrounding the patio. They added red see through drapes around the bed, and the view of New York was better form here. We could see the beach, and the Lights outlining the ocean. It was the second biggest room in the whole Hotel, with the gorgeous view.

"I love you" Edward said coming behind me. It sounded like he wanted to say it so many times, but he stopped himself.

"Why today?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess it was the right time. I mean I didn't even know till I was constantly thinking everything about you" He chuckled nervously. I smiled.

"Why the ring?" I asked raising my left hand to examine it…I wanted to ask for so long.

"Because it marks you as mine, and it's a promise that I'll always be there for you as a friend, or a boyfriend or whatever. As long as you know I love you" He said wrapping his arms around me from behind me, I leaned into him, and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Make me yours" I whispered so low, that I barley caught it. He did though, and he kissed me fervently. The kiss was promise, and more. Infatuation, lust and love in it were implausible. He broke apart and brought his lips to my ear.

"Yours always mine" he growled, which caused a shiver to run through my spine. I made slow work of his shirt as he carried me to the bed, and sat me down on the rose petals. He unzipped my dress before laying me down only in my bra, panties, jewelry, and stilettos.

"You're so beautiful, and beyond" His breath tickled my bare stomach. He removed my bra when my back arched from his touch. He ripped my panties off with his teeth soon after. I moaned from his touches. He slowly and carefully removed my earrings, but kept the ring and the pendant, and the heels. He stripped down his pants and lay back on top of me.

His hand slowly rubbed across my stomach and up between my breasts until he cupped my cheek and leaned down. This kiss was different than from my dream. It was scorching and full of unrestrained passion. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to me as he assaulted my mouth. Edward's bare chest was making contact with my own and I moaned into his mouth as he pushed deeper into mine with his tongue.

I could feel the full length of him pressed against my body. The hand that was traveling down my neck reached my breast and cupped it with his hand. Edward's mouth left mine quickly and wrapped around the breast he had in his hand, he gently sucked and pulled until I was withering under his administration then raised his face looking into my eyes.

"Do you really want me to make love to you baby?" I looked down at this remarkable man and nodded my head.

"Yes Edward. I want you." Then his hands were everywhere.

He took my nipple back into his mouth and earned a loud groan from me. I could feel his smile against my skin as he placed hot, wet kisses down my stomach. He rested his head there, occasionally pressing sweet kisses on and around my naval as his hands descended toward the center of my arousal. His fingers threading through my curls.

"So soft," he whispered as he continued down, his fingers finally making contact with my heat.

Edward stroked softly at first adding more pressure as the moisture seeped out of me. He positioned himself between my legs continuing to stroke me but getting a better view of what he was doing. I chanced a glance down at him and watched as he pulled his glistening finger away from me and placed it in his mouth.

"Mmmmm." His eyes closed for a moment as he savored the taste of me. "You taste so good, Bella." Then he leaned forward taking his tongue and licking me from opening to top.

My breathing turned into gasps and my fists clenched at the sheets as he pulled my bud into his mouth sucking hard before biting down gently. I screamed out his name as the ecstasy swam through my body. His finger slowly slid in as his mouth continued its unrelenting pace. In and out his finger slid into me until he added another.

"You're so tight," he whispered. I couldn't hold onto any thoughts as he curled his finger and sent me crashing over the edge with a fierce orgasm. The waves rippled through my body as he continued to pump slowly in and out.

When I finally touched the earth again he slid his fingers out of me and pulled away. I was instantly disappointed at the loss of his body contact. He removed his boxers, and kissed my lips.

He positioned himself between my legs and gave me a searing kiss as he plunged into me. Edward filled me like no one ever could. He groaned as he waited for my body to adjust to his size. I could feel the muscles in his back tense as he fought the urge to move. I thrust my hips into his impatiently telling him to continue. He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out slowly and then slammed back into me. His thrusts were rigid; it was just hard enough to be pleasurable without the pain. He kept hitting the sweet spot and I felt that familiar coil tighten in my stomach.

He rose up and looked down on me continuing his thrusts. "I want to hear you scream my name, Bella." Hearing my name roll off of his lips had the effect he was going for. My body clenched around him, milking him as I screamed his name over and over.

I felt his muscles tighten as he threw his head back and moaned. One, two, three more thrusts and I felt his body spasm as the hot liquid flowed out of his body. He collapsed onto me, keeping most of his weight on his arms. He buried his face into my hair and exhaled a ragged breath.

He rolled to the side slipping out of me then grabbed me by the waist and pulled my back up against his chest, placing small kisses on my neck and back. We lay like that for some time before he spoke.

"This gets better and better" I laughed.

"I love you" I got out before my eyes closed. It was a long emotional day. I was woken by my phone. 'I kissed a girl' came up. That's Leah's ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered, kind of excited.

"Bella where are you?" She was sobbing. Poor thing, what could have happened?

"Why? Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," She sniffed. "Can you book me a ticket to New York, I want to talk to you in person" I could feel the bed vibes.

"Alright, I'll call you back." I hung up. I looked at Edward who was looking at me worried. I quickly ran to closet, and grabbed pair of jeans, and light green crumple causal long top and put on white Jersey ankle tie wedge, and ran then dialed the airport.

"Hello, I'm Jackie you've reached Manhattan airport how can I help you?"

"Hey Jackie, it's Isabella Mason, I want you to book a ticket from Forks Washington to here. Her name is Leah Clearwater." I gave whatever the hell other info she needs. I hung up after booking the ticket for tonight and dialed Leah. I told Leah and she said she had all her stuff already packed, and she wanted to talk. She was still crying.

"Bella what's wrong" Edward voice called to me.

"I don't' know, my friend Leah wanted to talk to me, and so she's coming here and she was crying, she's like a sister to me." I cried in his chest.

"Go change, and meet me at my place" I pecked him on the corner of his mouth and ran to the door, yelling I love you. I caught a taxi and traveled to my building and cleaned out the guest room for her. Later I received a text form her saying she's lading tomorrow morning. It was around midnight.

Edward came by, and tried to sooth me. We both fell asleep on the couch. I woke up around four, because I couldn't sleep. I grabbed a blanket and put it on Edward while I dialed Leah, she texted back saying she's going to land in three hours.

"Love?" Edward voice asked. I was sitting in the patio.

"I hope she's fine" I murmured. He sat down next to me, and soon we both were driving our way to Manhattan in my Volkswagen. We arrived fifteen minutes or so early.

"Look at this" Edward valet voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at his hand he was holding 'people' magazine. I took it and looked at it. It was the picture of me and Edward last night walking in the restaurant on the front cover.

_**Has playboys Cullen fallen in love?**_

_His lady, Isabella Mason, and Cullen were spotted outside of our famous restaurant enjoying a wonderful romantic dinner._

_This wasn't the first time they have been spotted together. They also have been spotted together at 'First light' Café, for a morning brunch. How long has this relationship been going? How serious is this relationship? And most of all how long is this going to last? Both Isabella and Edward are praised highly in the business world, and know in the love world as well. If you look closely in the picture above, around Isabella's neck you can see a Pendant with 'E&B' carved on it. How cute is that? For all we know they only have been spotted together few times, but has this relationship been a secret? We'll answer your questions once we appoint an interview with either Cullen or Mason._

"Am I supposed to care?" I asked. "I mean we're together and I'm not giving them an interview" I said. The press is a poor excuse for news.

"You don't have to." He said sitting next to me.

"I know" I laid my head on his shoulder. 'The flight from Washington just landed.' I saw written across the screen across from us. I got up, and pulled Edward with me. I spotted Leah, and her swollen face.

"Leah" I screamed to get her attention, her head snapped up to meet my face, and she smiled slightly.

"Bella" She hugged me, and softly sobbed before letting go.

"Leah, you know my boyfriend Edward." I said full of joy.

"Finally" She said, smiling slightly.

"Oh lee, we have to talk I have to tell you what happed last night" I want to cheer her up.

"Let's" She said little happy, or trying to be happy. Ride back to my place was alright, Leah would cry silently, and I would give sign to Edward to drive faster.

"Come on" I pulled Leah out of my car.

"Edward I'll see you soon, I love you" I stopped him from coming upstairs. I smiled apolitically at him, as he nodded in understanding.

"I understand she needs you. I'll be here for you if you need to talk" He kissed my forehead and left to get his car out the lot, and tossed me my keys, after winking at me. I turned to see Leah's smug face.

"We have lot to talk about" she said, I nodded and giggled slightly. We talked little about me and lot about her. I felt like ripping who the fuck Sam Uley was head. How did that mother fucker think he can mess with my sister? He cheated on her with Leah's cousin now that's just beyond low.

"I want to kill that bastard" I voiced my thoughts.

"That's not the worst part," She sobbed.

"What? There more to add to kill him reasons" I joked.

"Yeah, he was talking to my other friend, Jacob Black, he was saying something about imprint, and how he imprinted on Emily."

"What the shit is imprinting?" I asked, didn't sound all too nice at all.

"Emily got attacked by a bear, as well that week. She's begging me to forgive her. Can you believe her?" He sobbed. I shook my head. I heard lot of praises from Leah about Emily, nothing like this.

"Are you sure it was Emily's fault at all in all of this?" I asked just trying to be sure.

"I don't know. Can I stay here till I calm down?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask, we go shopping tomorrow with Edward's sister and future sister-in-law. You want to come?" I asked

"So you got into the family. I'm so happy for you" She hugged me.

"Not exactly, but I'm working on it" I sighed.

"Cool, so Love?" she asked all giddy.

"Yeah last night, here check this out" I grabbed 'people' magazine and showed it to her.

"Wow" She said. I nodded in agreement.

"There bunch of phonies, they work so slowly" She commented. I laughed.

"Want pizza?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll choose a movie" She said. I nodded, and took out my phone.

"Go head talk to pretty boy in front of me, or do you want me to leave?" She laughed as she searched through the movie section.

"Shut up bitch" I said as I dialed Edward.

"Miss me already?" His velvet voice asked.

"No not you, but certain part of you bastard" I laughed; Leah heard me and started cracking up.

"I'm hurt sweetheart" He mocked hurt.

"I love you too jerk" I laughed.

"Love you too beautiful. Take care" He said truly concerned.

"Just called to hear you voice baby" I purred.

"It's Leah still there?" He asked his voice full of lust.

"Yep, poor thing" I heard him growl before I hung up.

"Torture if anymore and he'll have blue balls for eternity" Leah said, she picked out a spy movie.

"Nah, after you go spend time in New York I'm inviting him over" I said.

"I'm a tourist" She laughed. We both laughed, about almost everything, about how fake the movie was yet the actor was total hotty. How he's assistant is so the spy. And other B.S.

"I guess we should go sleep now" Leah said.

"Leah, do you mind?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"As long as I don't hear anything, I'm cool" She laughed. I rolled my eyes and dialed Edward.

"Hey" his cheery voice greeted.

"Wanna come over?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" He asked; I could hear the jingling of keys on the other side.

"Yep, Leah said it was okay, as long as she doesn't hear anything" I laughed.

"Fuck, okay be there in ten. Love you" He hung up. I sighed and went to go change my clothes.

I wore my white PJs with orange out line and orange anchors scattered all over it. It barely covered my ass, and it was perfect. I came out to get some water, I saw Leah leaning over the refrigerator.

"How can you not have Gatorade?" She asked.

"Because I need to go grocery shopping, why don't you go I'll give you money and car and direction and you can go get me some food." I offered.

"I guess that works. When is pretty boy coming?" She asked amused. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil" Leah said in her sing-song voice and walked into the guest room. I went to open the door, to see Edward standing there with a cute smile on his face. Forget water.

"Hey love" He kissed my forehead before closing the door, and putting one hand on my shoulder and leading me to my room. He playfully threw me on the bed, and he linger on top of me. I unbuttoned his shirt, and unzipped his pants, and he pulled them down. Jesus, how am I going to stop myself form screaming.

"I missed you" He whispered, trailing kisses up from my ankle to my thigh.

"Edward." I sighed, as his hands rubbed my thigh.

"Leah's in the other room, I wouldn't say anything if I was you" He said amused. I glared t him, how does he expect me to stay quite when he is touching me?

"I hate you right now" I moaned silently as his hands lifted up my camisole, and roamed my stomach. Edward chuckled, and stopped. He put down my camisole after a last kiss, and kissed my lips. The kiss wasn't long-lasting but it was toe curling, breath losing, and star seeing.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded null. I shook myself out of it, and slapped Edward playfully, before turning away from him and sleeping on my side. He just didn't know when to stop. He got on his side, draping his leg over mines, and wrapping his arms around my neck, and kissed my neck. I couldn't hold back my moans when his hand brushed against my chest and stayed there. His other hand was a pillow for me, so he had to use one hand to tease me.

"Edward" I said in a warning tone, but god did I want his hands _all_ over me.

"Sleep now love" He chuckled. No he didn't. He expects me to sleep after that? You know what I will.

"Good night" I sighed, giving up. I rather not go any far tonight.

"You're going shopping tomorrow with Alice, and Rose?" He asked disturbing me.

"Yes, I called them and planned. They're coming over tomorrow around one. You wanna come?" I played.  
"I can't. Apparently Alice's says it's all girls thing" I laughed silently at that. That's Alice. I called Alice, and she said I could bring Leah if she wants to come.

"Alright then. Love you" Edward kissed my cheek.

"Love you Edward" I slept happily in his arms, even though I didn't get him. I will, just not when Leah's isn't here. Watch your sexy ass Cullen.

I felt bright light reflect across my face, I turned around to be faced with Edward's chest. I sighed and snuggled closer. I don't want to be awake, I want Edward.

"BELLA!" Leah's voice yelled. I mumbled shut up and snuggled closer to Edwards's bare chest.

"EDWARD" Leah yelled.

"Wake up you two" She yelled, she yanked the comforter off, and started to laugh.

"And I thought I was a prude" She said.

"Leah, leave before I get up and hurt you" I mumbled against Edward chest.

"I couldn't get that princess, what?" She asked amused. I didn't feel like answering anymore.

"She said leave, or she'll hurt you" Edward said little annoyed, and I felt him pull up the comforter.

"Thank you" I said, and buried my face in his neck. He mumbled something I couldn't catch.

"Fine, sleep. There is Edward whole family minus the parents in the living room." Crap. I woke up slowly, and Edward followed suit.

"Leah leave, and tell them to wait" I said going to the bathroom and pulling Edward with me. We both showered quickly and separately, and then got dressed. Edward got out first because I still had to dry my hair.

**EPOV~**

I exit it Bella's room and saw my sibling scattered in Bella's living room. Jasper and Emmett were playing her wii, Rosalie was talking to Leah, and Alice was admiring her décor. They all turned to look at me when they heard the door shut behind me.

"Edward, what a surprise" Emmett boomed, taking his eyes off the screen.

"Nice to see you all ruining my morning" I mumbled. I felt a slap on the back of my head.

"Be nice" Bella's bell like voice commented. I resisted urge to salute after her.

"So what brings you all to me casa?" Bella asked taking jasper's place playing Emmett.

"Well, let's go shopping" Alice yelled, from the other side of the room.

**BPOV~**

"I agree I need more clothes" Leah said taking controller form Emmett hand and playing against me.

"Hey I was playing" Emmett said.

"Slow" I added, Leah high fived me. Emmett was stunned speechless when I won with 693058 score, and Leah got 494024.

"Is that even possible?" Jasper asked.

"Only if you know all the cheats" Leah said. I smirked at her.

"That's not fair" Emmett whined.

"Like we care" I said, for both Leah and me. We, Edward, Leah, and I, ate breakfast then Alice dragged me to her car, and I pulled Leah with me.

"Alice wait, give me two minutes" I said looking at Edward sad face.

"Fine two" Just as she let go of my hand I ran to Edward. I crashed my lips with his, and forgot about everything. The kiss was…breathtaking. I broke apart when oxygen became necessary.

"Love you" I whispered in his ears, before Alice pulled me away. I winked bye and got in Alice's car.

"You got it bad" Leah laughed.

"I know" I giggled.

"That's good?" Alice asked.

"How is it not?" I asked

"I don't know" Alice said. Just then Rosalie came in.

"How come she got longer time?" I asked Alice.

"Because I knew she would come back" Alice said. True, I wouldn't.

"Fine, drive." I said. Before I break your door, and go back to him. We shopped for what seemed like years. I gave Leah my credit card, and she hugged me before disappearing in GAP.

"Bella where do you want go next?" Alice asked balancing five or so bags in her tiny hands.

"Me the food court" I said.

"I agree" Rosalie said coming behind her. Alice pouted her famous pout.

"I'll text Leah" I said. I took out my phone and told her we'll be in the food court. She said fine and she's not hungry.

"Come on" I said, finally some rest. I put down the two bags I was holding next to an empty and clean table.

"Bella we should go to a bar, maybe tonight?" Alice asked hopeful. Doesn't sound bad.

"Alright," I said. She got up and clapped her hands.

"I'm choosing your outfit, no complains" She said. I sighed, yep its horrible worst then bad.

"Fine make it black though" I wonder I if could get a repeat of yesterday.

"Why? I was thinking maybe red" Alice pouted.

"Because red makes me look fat" I lied.

"No, red is a nice color" Rosalie said coming with food in her hand.

"Yeah, on you. Blue, black, gray, and dull colors suit me, now burgundy is another matter." I said. I said taking pizza bite.

"I have to admit I can never see you in orange or yellow" Alice said.

"Let's hope you don't" I muttered

"So Bella, how are things between you and Edward?" Alice asked cunningly.

"Fine" Way better, smoking love.

"Fine? Give us a good description, is he a good fuck?" Rosalie asked. I blushed at that but managed to answer it.

"Good, try mind-blowing, thrilling, hot as hell fuck" I remembered his fingers on me.

"That's a better description" Rosalie said, while Alice made a face.

"Bella he's my brother" She said taking sip of her coke.

"Poor you, you can't think of him that way" I high fived Rosalie. Alice glared at me.

"So how long have you been secretly dating?" She asked. I looked away, should I tell her?

"Alice, that's…personal. But I'll tell you when it's right" I smiled apologetically at her.

"When is right?" She whined.

"When he proposes" Rosalie joked. I looked at her serious. Propose? Hell that's…my dream. I love him, and I want him to be mine for forever. But does he love me that way. I doubt it. But it's Edward. But marriage it's a huge step.

"Bella?" Rosalie voice asked. I broke out of my thoughts, and looked up at her.

"You love him don't you?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.

"So how's the romantic dinner you guys went to?" Alice asked thrilled.

"Perfect" I answered, though it wasn't enough to describe it. I'm running out of adjectives.

"Perfect? Give us the details" Alice urged. I shook my head.

"That's between Edward and I" I closed the subject.

"So what are you going to tell the press?" She asked.  
"Don't know" I shrugged. Leah came to join us moments later. And we all had a great time. What a fairy tale line. Leah and I arrived at my place in next four hours; it was six thirty or so now.

"Wow, that girl sure knows how to shop" Leah said. I nodded and agreement, and dialed Edward.

"_Hey, you reached Edward Cullen, sorry I'm not available to answer your call leave a message maybe I'll call you back" _

You have got to be kidding me. No way did her just _not _answer my call. I laid my phone on my nightstand; well more like slammed it and took a long shower. I came back and checked my phone. Four missed calls. Three were from Edward, and one was from Danny. I rolled my eyes and dialed Danny.

"Hey, glad you called back. Pack your stuff you're going to washing D.C for an important conference between elected competitors we have." Danny said fast, and urgent.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight, so you'll reach there by morning, and you'd be able to attend the meeting in the afternoon." He said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I have a meeting with the Cullen's about the merging. You're okay with it right?" He asked

"Yeah, alright. Did you book my ticket?" I asked

"Our jet, and there is company car waiting for you outside of the airport, 2007 Ferrari 612, and Ritz penthouse suite keys in your car already. Take care and important files in car too. Chat later" He hung up. I sighed, and started packing, in my small suitcase. Nothing big.

I packed my suitcase and changed my clothes to regular tight blue jeans, and white cotton short sleeved shirt with red ruffled lines at the end of the sleeve. I picked up my wallet and checked the credit cards, and phone and before leaving my room.

Leah was dozed off on the couch with the TV remote in hand. I shook my head at her so unladylike behavior and turned off the TV before leaving a note. I locked the door, and got in my car and to the airport, and into private plane.

I turned off my private cell phone because I didn't want any unwanted calls, and turned on my business phone. I took a nap, because I was sure I'm not going to get enough sleep once I get into business mode.

Like Danny said the Ferrari was waiting for me, and inside was all in info I needed. I drove the baby to the Ritz and got ready for the meeting.

**Leah Pov~**

I woke up to find a note, on the coffee table.

_Hey sleepy head, sorry I have to run for an important meeting in D.C. You won't be able to reach me; I have my phone turned off. You have credit card, and keys to Porsche 997 GT3 in your purse with a phone just in case. My business cell is added, if its life threatening emergency. _

_Love you, Bella_

_P.S tell Edward I'm not mad at him, if that's what he assumes. I wasn't able to reach him. Thanks. _

I guess, pretty boy will be knocking in matter of minutes, hours…

KNOCK - KNOCK

Or seconds.

"Coming" I yelled as I fixed my hair and got up. I answered the door to see Edward standing there, all messed up, his hair was messier, and his white shirt was kind of messed up.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I let him in.

"Running, 35 flights of stairs up isn't easy" He answered breathing heavy.

"Where's Bella?" He asked after looking around.

"In DC for some kind of meeting" I answered, and went to the fridge to get something to eat, and some water for the pretty boy.

"What" He asked, sitting on the couch. He laid his head back and rested, calming his breathing. I handed him the water, and he took to without complaining.

"Thanks" He said, bit disappointed.

"Oh and she left a note" I said, to make him feel better.

"To me?" He asked.

"No," I answered. "But it does mention you, it said she's not mad at you, if that's what you assume" I told him. I saw him visibly relieved.

"What did you do, anyway?" I asked

"Well she called me, and I was in a meeting so I couldn't answer. I called her back after but she didn't answer" he said.

"When?" I asked.

"Around six forty five" He answered.

"She was in the shower" I told him. I would assume that she was mad at me too. He got gradually, and went to the door after throwing quick thanks.

"Oh here, you want the note?" I there him the paper that Bella wrote, he caught it and read over it not once but twice.

"Her phone is off?" He asked sadly.

"That's what it says" I said in a duh tone.

"Can I have her emergency number?" He asked. I looked at him for a minute than said what the hey?

"Only if your committing suicide or you're going to die" I took out my purse and on the same note wrote the number down, after giving him the warning.

"I read the note" He said, and disappeared in the elevator. I rolled my eyes, and thought about Sam. How could that effing jerk…

**EPOV~**

Thank you Leah. I drove to my place, and held on to the number close to my heart and fell asleep. I woke up when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I groaned and got up.

842-428-0000

Who's that? I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey handsome" Bella's voice woke me up.

"Bella, god it's you" I said relived, at least I get to hear her melodic voice.

"Yeah it's me who'd you expect, Emmett" She laughed.

"God I miss you"

"I miss you too" She whispered. I heard some shuffling in the background.

"So what are you up to?" She asked

"Nothing, waiting for you to come back to me" The truth was obvious in my voice.

"I wish I could, I'm in entrant conference." She sighed.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"Two, three days." That's way too long. I heard a door open and shut.  
"Sorry I have to go" She sighed, then said "love you"

"Love you too" I said, than she hung up. I knew how important entrant conferences was, and how long. She won't be back in a long, long time.

When the girls left for shopping, after Bella's kiss, Emmett, jasper, and I stayed at my Emmett's place and had an all guys day out. Beer, and stuff. But then I all three of us got called in the office, for an important meeting with Danny. Sigh. Sometimes I think he's trying to break Bella and me apart. But that's just part of me that wants Bella all for myself.

I sighed and lay back on the couch. I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up with someone calling my phone, the ringtone 'Bossy' came on. Alice.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ouch, just called to see if you had Bella with you, she's not answering my calls" Alice sounded little hurt.

"Alice she's in a conference in DC" I said, also hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must miss her" Alice teased.

"Lay off, I do…lot" I confessed.

"Ooh, you love her" I could picture her jumping up and down.  
"Alice what did you want anyways?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you and Bella would come for Esme, and Carlisle 24th anniversary dinner in Florida?" Wasn't she planning the wedding for rose and Emmett.

"Sure, I'll ask her when she comes back. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Its next week, we're staying at the Nina resorts. It's going to be so much fun." She shrieked in my ears.

"Alice, I have to ask Bella first" I said

"Wow, you never said that. Anyways. It's not like she'll say no. It'll be so much fun Edward, you have to convince her. You too can finally can get some alone time, and so can jazz and me" She ranted on. I toned her out. It would be better if I went. It wouldn't be bad. But I still need Bella's opinion.

"Alice, when Bella calls again, I'll tell her. Now hang up I have to get ready for an important conference" I hung up, and sighed. I got ready with light pink button up, inside my black blazer, and some black dress pants. I wish I could wear jeans.

* * *

**We all wish he wouldn't wear anything...i can dream can't i?**

-

-

-

-

-

-


	4. What? you've got to be kidding me, NO!

**I know this is a short chapter but please bare with me here, its summer I'll upload more often i hope. **

**Recap**

"I was wondering if you and Bella would come for Esme and Carlisle 24th anniversary dinner in Florida." Wasn't she planning the wedding for Rose and Emmett?

"Sure, I'll ask her when she comes back. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Its next week, we're staying at the Nina resorts. It's going to be so much fun." She shrieked in my ears.

"Alice, I have to ask Bella first" I said

"Wow, you never said that. Anyways. It's not like she'll say no. It'll be so much fun Edward, you have to convince her. You too can finally can get some alone time, and so can jazz and me" She ranted on. I toned her out. It would be better if I went. It wouldn't be bad. But I still need Bella's opinion.

"Alice, when Bella calls again, I'll tell her. Now hang up I have to get ready for an important conference" I hung up, and sighed. I got ready with light pink button up, inside my black blazer, and some black dress pants. I wish I could wear jeans.

**BPOV~**

I called Edward when I was in my room after I reviewed my file. More spoiled snobs to act and mingle with how exciting?

Not.

"Hello, Ms Mason" Alec called. Alec was the only one who hated these things just like me. He was also my ex.

"Mr. Sian" I gave him a kiss on both cheeks. It's like a rule hear. But we don't hug them.

"How are you Bella?" he asked sincerely.

"Horrible, this things are so…old fashioned" I sighed. Edward is too and you don't hate him. Of course not because I love him. He's perfect.

"Who are you thinking about?" He asked. For some reason Alec could take one look good at me and just tell there is something off.

"My boyfriend" I answered shyly. He chucked slightly.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

"Edward Cullen" I answered. There was no reason to hide anything from him.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked. I nodded and took a sip of my wine.

"The playboy" He had this Italian accent, that was little different than my English accent.

"No, well ya. But he's not that bad as press says" I defended Edward. Alec smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you found someone special" He took a sip of his wine.

"He is special" I said.

"It's beyond a regular relationship, I see" He laughed. I blushed slightly.

"Kind of." I responded. Just then a short girl, more like Alice short, came. She smiled warmly at Alec and coyly at me.

"Jane meet Mrs. Bella mason. Bella meet my sister Jane" He introduced. Jane looked at him funny, and then turned to glare at me.

"You're his ex aren't you?" she asked. I looked at Alec who looked apologetically at me.

"Jane" he warned.

"What? Just asking. Nice too meet you _Mrs. Mason"_ she sneered my name in disgust. Alec shook his head at his sister's rude behavior after she left.

"I'm sorry, she's…protective" Alec laughed silently.

"No, its fine." I said little hurt. What did I do?

The day went on, and so did the conference. It was long three days, before I started to pack. I didn't get a chance to talk to Edward till I got back in my own car, in Manhattan airport. I dialed Edward once I got back at my place and in the elevator.

"Bella" Edward voice greeted.

"Edward baby I'm home. We'll two more flights to go." I said.

"Oh" He said.  
"Oh?" Is that all he can say to me? Three freaking days, and that's all he could say.

"Oh, as in I'm surprise; do you want me to come over?" He asked. Was he that dense?

"No don't I'm coming over at your place." I hung up, little angry.

I took out my keys and stashed it pretty hard in the lock and opened the door little angry. Leah was sitting in front of the TV with bowl of popcorn. She got up, after putting the bowl of popcorn down and hugged.

"It's been so long" She said.

"I'm glad some people think so" I mumbled before shutting the door to my room shut. I took a shower, and applied lotion was I was out. I dried my hair and pulled my hair up in a half ponytail, and the other half loose.

I wore a crystal Beads Lace Cross back Cuties (top) with my white skirt, with two blue lines at the edge, and a little ribbon at the hip. I wore white diamonded bracelet, and his ring, and always I had his pendant. The top showed my tattoo that I had in the back. A crescent moon, with Rose in side and 'B' on the side hanging over.

I sighed and put on my white blazer and put on my white flats before going out of my room, to see Edward, Leah, standing by the door. Edward looked up when he heard the door click, and took in my attire.

"Sorry Bella, I am glad your back" He hugged me tight. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back. I need to see Danny.

"Sure, whatever" I said pushing away from him, and going in the kitchen, to see the refrigerator fully stocked, and grabbed a water bottle. I heard Leah yell she's going for a walk. Sure or to leave Edward me alone. I glared at Edward. He can leave too. I'm in no mood to talk. He didn't say anything, while I chugged the half bottle of water.

"Bella?" He said. I sighed. What was his problem?

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry" He said. I looked up at him, and raised my eyebrow in question.

"Why?" I asked. He came next to me and sat down on the floor, next to me.

"Because…" He trailed off, and handed me yesterday's magazine. I looked at the cover.

Is it over between Cullen and Mason?

_The picture below shows Alec Sian and Isabella Swan. Sources say that he is her ex and she is back with him, and Isabella dumped Cullen. Is it true? You could clearly see Isabella blushing at whatever comments Alec has made. Don't they make a better couple then Cullen and Mason? 78% viewers say no, and 93% say that Isabella and Edward make a true couple. Both have what it takes to make it. That was what was told about a week ago. But now I guess our hometown couple has gone on different paths. _

There was picture of me and Alec. Alec was laughing and me blushing. What? Just because I was with him does not mean I dumped Edward.

"Edward, you don't believe this do you?" I asked worried. If he did, I wonder what kind of girlfriend I have been.

"No. I just…got little worried though." He confessed. I threw the magazine and nealed down to be face to face with him. I sat down in front of him, and took his hand in mine.

"Edward I love you. Alec has nothing on you. Alec was my past. We were just talking and conversation trailed to you, and well, I blushed." I explained. Edward looked at me, and didn't hesitate to crash his lips with mine.

"WHOA" Leah's voice came behind the door. I broke apart after giving him peck on the side of his crooked smile.

"Sorry Leah" I apologized, and got up. She laughed and went in her room. She came back with a suitcase in hand.

"You're leaving?" I asked. She smiled, and I ran to hug her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't leave here forever, I have a family to get back to. I needed some girl time and I got it." She explained breaking apart.

"I'll miss you and don't be a stranger" I said.

"Of course not, now can I borrow your jet?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Thank you" She hugged me last time.

"I'll call and make the arrangements. Bye" I said. She left, and the house became kind of quite. I dialed the airport, and told them Leah, was going to be borrowing my jet to Seattle, and provide a car for her.

I turned back then looked at the clock, I'm supposed to give the notes I got from the conference to Danny. I sighed and grabbed my keys and purse, plus my phone.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I have to go see Danny" I explained. He nodded sadly.

"Come on" I said pulling him out with me. I drove of course and I reached Danny's in not time, I told Edward to go to his place, and I'll meet him there.

"DANNY" I yelled as I got in his place. No answer. Then out of nowhere I heard a scream. Great. Danny came out of his room, only with his boxers on. I chuckle and tossed him the file. The boy sleeps still in the morning past two.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty" I laughed.

"In hurry?" He asked.

"Yep, got make up what I missed." Before he could get what I meant I ran to the elevator, and back into my car. I got in the driver's seat and drove to my Edward. It felt good to say 'my'. I felt a flash in my back once I got in Edwards building but I could care less. I knocked on his door, and he opened it on the first knock. He scooped me in his arm and twirled me around.

"Edward put me down" I said to me, still giggling.

"Your wish is my command" he said. Edward whooshed me in his room and threw me playfully on the bed.

"Bella," he moaned against my lips.

I whined, "Please I need you so bad right now."

In his impatience, he ripped his bottoms off and my skirt and pushed into me. He pulled out and pushed back in over and over again. When his release came he felt his erection snap back. He pulled out and I wasn't having that. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the floor. I came down on top and attacked his neck with my mouth. Edward grabbed my hips and found me again. He watched as my body moved with each of his thrusts. He reached up and rubbed my breasts. He kissed the soft mounds and run his tongue over my nipple.

"God...Edward..." I moaned. My hands locked in his hair and held his head against my chest. His hands gripped tight on my backside. He pushed me against the bed and kissed my back as he loved me. He reached around and rubbed my clit with two fingers while he moved. Sweet and soft. He kissed my shoulder and sucked on my skin.

"Bella...you're so beautiful...so soft..."

I held his hands and squeezed them tight. On the night stand my phone rang. I ignored it and leaned back to kiss Edward. When he came I fell back against him. Finally his body gave us both a break. He fell back onto the bed and pulled me on top of him; he held me gently and kissed me. We rested for little while, while we both catch our breaths.

"Esme and Carlisle Anniversary is coming up and there celebrating it in Florida and Alice wanted us to come as well. So you're going right?" Edward asked, twirling some of my hair around his finger.

"Why not" Bella giggled. Edward laughed and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"More then you know." I responded.

"Shouldn't you answer your phone?" Edward teased.

"Why?" I asked sitting up. Edward chuckled.

"Because it might be life or death call" Edward sat up as well. I rolled my eyes and looked at the phone. Alice.

"It's Alice, you want me to answer it" I asked horrified.

"No" Edward took the phone from my hand and tossed it on the sofa on the other side of his room.

"You could have placed it back on the stand" I said crossing my arms across my chest. Edward eyes roamed down my body. And I felt my nipples harden. Great. Just great. Traitors. Edward licked his lip, and pulled me under him, and that's how we spend our night and half of next morning till we heard Edwards door being banged loudly.

I buried my face in his chest and mumbled something incoherent. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. The banging got louder, and mine and Edwards's cell seemed to get louder and louder. I couldn't stand it. I got up and put on Edwards shirt on and my robe that I kept here, and went to answer the door, while Edward buried his face in the pillows. I sighed while admiring the view, of sleeping Edward.

"Bella go answer the door please" Edward begged. I nodded and opened the front door to reveal Danny, Alice, and Jasper.

"Should I be surprise to see all three of you here ruining my morning" I mumbled as I let them in.

"Bella you weren't answering your phone, so well I thought I find you here" Alice explained plopping herself on the sofa. Poor jasper, how does he deal with her?

"And you?" I turned to Danny. He looked towards the open door, then at my attire, and groaned.

"I'm leaving" He murmured before yelling 'bastard' towards Edward door. What was his problem?

"Remind me to keep him away from Edward" I said more to myself then at Alice. Alice nodded.

"He hates Edward." She said, than her expression focused on my attire.

"Where did you get the satin robe from?" She asked. I shrugged. I don't remember.

"How long was it here? Or did you plan on being here?" She was smiling like a person who won a lottery. I once again shrugged at her question.

"I'm here to ask you if Edward told you the plans for mom and dad's anniversary." She asked ignoring my rude answers. I nodded.

"I'd love to Alice, if it's okay with your parents" I yawned. She smiled apologetically, and got up.

"They would love for you to come with us, we'll leave now…um…have fun" She finally said. I laughed and hugged her goodbye.

"You smell like him" she murmured before she danced her way out the door. Why can't we ever have a night or morning without getting disturbed? I yawned again, and locked the front door before shutting Edwards's door behind me and jumping back into his arm.

"Who was it?" He murmured. I yawned again. God what's' with me?

"Your sister, her boyfriend and my brother" I answered.

"Why did he yell bastard in my room?" He asked. I shrugged. I could care less, but if his insulting goes beyond words I will have to come between and slap some sense into Danny.

"He hates me" He repeated Alice's words.

"No, he just doesn't like the fact that I'm dating you." I reassured him, but there was this little doubt that said Danny's absolutely hated Edward.

"I don't want it to be like that" Edward murmured. Neither did I. he kissed me slowly at first but hastily in seconds. He pulled me up He groaned into my mouth as our bodies came into contact. His hardness pressed firmly into my stomach. I turned him so that his back was to the bed. I pushed him down onto his back and slid down his body until my knees were between his legs.

He propped up on his elbows as I kissed down his chest. When I reached my destination I grasped him firmly in my hand and kissed down the length of him. He let out a ragged growl and let his head fall back, exposing the muscles in his neck. He had never looked sexier than he did at that moment. The light from the closed curtains cast shadows across his chest. Every caress of my lips sent his muscles into a spasm that drove me harder to wanting to please him.

My lips circled around the head of his erection, my tongue darting out to taste the bead of moisture that had accumulated on the tip and then I slowly lowered my mouth onto him. The further I slid down on him the more he twisted his hands into the comforter. I felt him hit the back of my mouth and I opened my throat up to take him further in, ignoring the gag reflex as I engulfed him completely.

I felt his hands grab under my arms as he yanked me quickly up his body, a low growl echoing through the room. His mouth crashed into mine as he flipped us easily over on my bed. He moved his mouth to my neck, and I moaned silently.

"Edward let me finish" I said.

"I need to be in you first love" He kissed down my collarbone. I sighed and complied. It was like the night before, pleasant. Pleasure was…gratifying. I wanted him more and more at every seconds of my life passed. I needed him to survive, is what I learned that morning. We both woke up an hour later, and took a quick shower. Alone, because I had to get to work, and so did Edward. I dressed into my only dress clothes here.

Black dress pants, white camisole, and gray blazer. I put on some black pumps, and ran out the door Edward right behind me.

"Shouldn't you have breakfast?" He asked concerned. We stopped in front of my car.

"I'll order something" I shrugged, and I didn't have to tip-toe up to kiss him because of the heels. So kissed him on the lips, and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same. We broke apart when damn oxygen became necessary.

"Love you" I said before opening my car door, and getting in.

"Too much" he responded. I smiled warmly, and he left to his own car while I reversed mine and drove away. I need more work clothes in that closet of his. I need to go to the Ritz, our place, and get all the clothes from there. It's not like we'll need that place anymore. I hope we don't.

I drove to my office, and seconds later Danny came in, his lips swollen, hair messy, shirt crippled, you get the picture. I smirked at his new attire.

"Hello there" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and went to my bathroom that I specially had made just for me, and Danny added his own thing to it. He came out with his hair made, short tucked in, still crippled.

"I look better?" He asked sitting down on the couch on the side of my office. I rolled my eyes, and went back to checking stocks.

"So…how serious are you and him?" he asked. I knew who _him_ was.

"He said he loves me" I answered back. I looked up to see his reaction, completely frozen.

"He's lying" He said finally.

"No he's not. Romantic dinner and everything. It was perfect" I argued.

"You mean that time…at the restaurant?" He asked. I nodded. I turned my chair to give him my attention. He sighed.

"And I suppose you love him" He stated, more then asked.

"Lot" I answered.

"…" he didn't answer; he looked away and bit his lip. I knew what that was. It meant bad.

"What's the bad news?" I asked tense.

_____________

* * *

**SO GUESS WHAT"S THE BAD NEWS, I'll Post another chp. soon. if u get it right, for the person who got it right. **

**LOVE U ALL AND EDWARD**

**It's alright its still going to be exb**

**I'll promise not to be harsh, but no promises.**

**R&R u know the drill.**

**More i get more you get.**

**Edward...naked.... ;**


	5. Why did he hurt me? But you love me

**No one got the answer but read...and this is a promise fulfilled early. I know its short, but cant do anything b/cause i'm busy **

**daydreaming about edward naked in my bed. Because it's Edwards_bed**

**

* * *

**

RECAP

"And I suppose you love him" He stated, more then asked.

"Lot" I answered.

"…" he didn't answer; he looked away and bit his lip. I knew what that was. It meant bad.

"What's the bad news?" I asked tense.

_#_#_#_#_#

"We're moving to England" he said. NO!!

"We as an, you and your new fiancé, or we as an, you and your new wife?" I asked. He sighed.

"We as an, you and me" he muttered. I stood up from my chair, and looked out the window.  
"I can't Danny" I said.

"Tell this to Edward, and see what his reaction is" Danny yelled.

"Why are you so against him?" I asked.

"Because he's lying about everything. He doesn't love you. We're going and that's it" He yelled at me. He never yelled at me.

"How did the meeting go?" He knew what meeting I was talking about.

"It went great, our profit would increase monumentally once everything is finish and running" He said, getting little calmer.

"But I-I don't want to move" I whispered. Why is he so against my love? I wanted to yell and scream at him.

"Bella, you don't have a choice" he said in tone full of authority.

"No" I fought back.

"What?" He yelled back at me. He shot up from the couch and held me by my shoulders.

"You. Are. Moving." He said. His hand on my shoulder tightened.

"Ouch" I muttered form the pain, my vision blurred as tears dripped on the floor. Danny's hold on me loosened and his hands fell on his sides. He took a step back. He…hurt me. That's not my brother. He's like…Charlie. He hurt me.

Before I could think, I ran out o the office, with my purse. I drove my car to over 100mph and drove away from this place as fast as I could. I went to our place. At Ritz. Edward's and I's place. I took the keys to the suite and ran with my purse inside. I shut the door behind me and cried. Why did he have to hurt me? I touched my shoulders and winced as pain shot through me. I thought he was my brother. They're not supposed to hurt their sisters, or cousin.

I was wrong. He hurt me, I thought I was escaping the monster at home, Charlie, but I was being dragged here by another. He didn't have to hurt me? Why couldn't he understand, I love Edward. I always will. I can't live far from him. Not even for a day. Those three days I didn't see his perfect face, was like torture. God wanted to torture me. That's all I can say.

My phone started to ring, and I looked at the caller id. Edward. I sighed and answered it. Edward cannot know what Danny did.

"Hello?" I said.  
"Bella? Is that you?" Edward voice asked.

"Yes." I answered, dully.  
"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. I wiped away the tears.

"I'm fine" I answered. "Just little tired" I lied. Maybe not completely.

"Oh. Than stop working and rest. Did you eat anything?" He asked. I blinked in surprise, did he actually remember that. Of course he did silly, He loves you. My inner thoughts fought.

"Um…" I didn't answer.

"Bella," he scolded. I chuckled slightly.

"I love you" I said out of nowhere.

"Me too love. Are you sure your okay?" he asked again worried.

"I'm fine" I lied again. It felt…wrong.

"No you're not" He said.

"Of course I am. I know if I'm fine and when I'm not" I argued.

"No love your not fine. I know better when you're lying"

"Do you really?" I blurted out my thoughts.

"Love, of course I do. Now tell me what happen?" he asked. I didn't answer.

"Bella where are you?" he asked again. I bit my lip form telling him anything.

"Bella? Are you there?" Edwards's voice called. I blinked away the tears.

"Edward" I cried on the phone. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I can't leave him or lie to him.

"Bella where are you?" He asked little urgent.

"Ritz" I answered.

"I'll be there in five" he hung up. I didn't want him troubled. I wanted him happy, but I…I want him next to me now. Soothing me, calming me down. Few seconds later I heard the door opening, and shutting quickly.

"Bella" Edward yelled as he came in the room. He sat me up straight and I cried in his chest.

"Bella? Love, tell me what's wrong?" He begged.

"…D-Danny said we were moving back to England" I cried. Edward stiffened under my touch. He pulled me back by my shoulder and I winced at the pain, and pulled back. I rubbed my shoulders while Edward looked at me concerned, then at my shoulders. "Love what happen?" he asked. But I didn't answer. He came closer, and removed my hands form my shoulders and kissed them then took of my blazer. He gasped when it fell off my shoulders.

"B-Bella what happen?" He asked angry. I shrugged. I can't tell him that.  
"Bell who did this to you?" He asked very, very angry. Edward curved his index finger under my chin and made me look up. All I could see in Edwards eye was a frightened me and concern, hurt, and pain.

"Bella tell me who did this" Edward said kissing away my tears. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him closer. I couldn't respond. I _wouldn't,_ would be better word.

"Bella tell me" He pleaded. Edward pulled me back then looked deep in my eyes.

"It was Danny." He stated more than asked. I looked away. My…I didn't know what to call him. I thought he was better than Charlie. Edward shot up and ran to the door but I held him back by his waist.  
"Edward don't. It wasn't his fault." I defended Danny. Danny sounded more and more like Charlie minute by minute.

"Bella, he hurt you" Edward said turning back and taking my face in his hands.

"Yes, but his still my…brother" I whispered the last word.

"Bella? I love you and whoever hurt you, even if your _brother_ I will kill him" Edward kissed my forehead. I shook my head.

"Edward forget it, if you do that it'll really hurt _me_" I tried to calm him down.

"No, he hurt _you_" Edward was definitely mad.

"Edward promise me you'll never hurt him." I said. He shook his head; I begged again.

"Please."

"No. Bella ask for anything else I'll give it you, but I can't fulfill this promise" He tried.

"Edward if it happens again then I won't stop you, but please let this go" I begged. I hope Danny didn't do this on purpose. Edward told me to lie down and rest, he got me Advil later. I thanked him and took it. My phone ringed, and ignored it. Edward sat down next to me and I pulled him on me.

"Stay please" I moaned.

"Of course love" He kissed my cheek, then lips and laid down next to me wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me to him. I sighed of contentment and closed my eyes, and let sleep take me in.

_I'm running in the woods, it's so dark. _

"_Edward" I yelled. I keep running form something that's chasing me. I tripped on something, and scrapped my knees. Fear overtook my whole body; a massive body of fur came on top of me; knocked me over, and howled. A wolf. I tried to throw it off of me, but no such luck. I screamed for help, and the wolfed clawed my face and I screamed in pain. _

I woke up with Edward calling to me; I tried to calm my breathing.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Edward asked. I nodded my head.

"Just a nightmare" I laid back down. Edward sighed, and hovered on top of me. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Around four" He said, and it felt like he wanted to say something else, but he was stopped himself.

"I'm sorry" He finally said. I looked at him, and raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, it's because of me you're getting hurt." Edward shook his hand in shame. No.

"No Edward," I got up and wrapped my arms around him and gave him small kiss on his temple. "I love you, and it's never your fault what's my past and family does to me. Just remember nothing that hurts me will get between us, or ruin us in anyway. I always will love you and my brother or father can't do anything about it" I said. I was on verge of tears when I finished my mini speech. Edward threw me back playfully, and kissed me with such a toe curling, passion that my heart skipped over five beats. I kissed him back with such a passion, which would not even come close to how much I loved him.

"I love you so much" Edward murmured against my lips and then captured them back again. He tasted so good, so…sweet, so caring, and so much love.

"Always" I said once we pulled apart.

"Forever" Edward said, trailing his kisses down to my jaw.

"Make me" I breathed.

"Mmm…" Edward moaned into my throat. "My pleasure, I'm going to mark you mine…forever" He said; I heard so much meaning in the word forever so many emotions connected with that one word.

With that, it was like the night he told me he loved me. I loved Edward with every fiber of my being, and I'm glad I got the chance to see that he felt the exact same way about me.

Next Morning:

I woke up, and turned to see my Edward sleeping so soundly. His hold on my naked waist, and other hand in my hair, barley gave me excess to go use the bathroom. Waking him up would be so rude, plus is not like I wanted to get out of his hold…ever. My leg was hitched on his right thigh under the covers, and his other leg entwined between my ankles. His hair was messier than usual, just the way I loved it and his small smile was revising.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on his chest and I felt complete. Like there was nothing missing, there is nothing else that needs to be here, and nothing matters beside Edward. Why can't it be like that? It can be just the two of us, away from curious eyes, and living peacefully. No trouble at all.

I opened my eyes little while later, to see Edward's sea green eyes staring back. I smiled happily and moved on top of him, and wrapped both of my arms around him.  
"You're awake" I kissed his chest, joyfully.

"Yes and you're in a joyous mood" He chuckled slightly. The vibration caused me to vibrate as well, and I chuckled as well.

"Why can't I be? Don't even remind me of yesterday" I warned before he could say something. He didn't say anything for a long time, the smiled a timidly but smile nonetheless.

"What would you like to do today beautiful?" He asked, turning both of us over. I giggled slightly, and thought about it. What do I want to do?

"New Mexico" I finally answered.

"New Mexico?" Edward laughed.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked. He shook his head and got both of us up; I smiled in triumph and hung to Edward as he carried me in the bathroom. The shower was…Pleasurable. Edward shirtless, Edward wet, Edward, and me naked. Pleasurable indeed

Edward and I planned to clean the hotel room up today so Edward went out and got lot of suitcases and we packed for New Mexico. I changed into denim shorts and purple plaid burnout jersey Babydoll camisole, with a see through white 3-button up waist vest. I wore white high top all star, with of course Edwards ring and pendant. I'm not taking that off until its Edward life on stake.

"You look wonderful" He kissed my neck. "Edward?" I asked. He hummed in response.

"I need to see Danny" I whispered. Edward stopped kissing me and looked up. We were in front of the mirror so all he had to do was look up and stare at me like I'm crazy. After few second he sighed and agreed.

"But, only if I'm with you" He added. I nodded and kissed his lips. I don't know how it turned to a make out session but it did. It took us 20 minutes to fix ourselves and drive. I took my car to my place, and then jumped in Edwards.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "Edward no matter what he's like my brother, and that's it" I said in a final tone. He sighed and drove to Danny's place. Edward came up with me and he knocked on the door. No answer. I tried twice; at last we heard a muffled 'coming'. There were footsteps, the click of the lock, then the turn of the handle. The door peeled open to reveal much disheveled looking Danny.

"What happen to you?" I asked going in, Edward followed close. Danny still didn't say anything and looked down. I looked at his hands; there were scratches and a deep gash on his knuckle.

"Danny what happen?" I asked. I ran to the kitchen and pulled out a medical kit. I applied some 'boo boo spray' then some ointment, then bandaged it up. Just as I was finished a warm tear fell on my wrist. I looked up to see Danny crying. I pulled him in a hug, and he cried.

"I'm so, so sorry, I know I hurt you, and I would do anything to make it up, forgive me. Bella I just…care for you and I want you to be careful and I know now that Edward loves you, that's why he's here for you. I just don't want anything to happen t you, moving to England might not help, but…I guess you don't have to go." He cried it was all in sobs but I caught it and so did Edward because he smiled slightly.

"Danny I forgive you, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so stubborn but, I love Edward and I can't lose him. I'll…die Danny" tears fell from my eyes. Edward pulled me back to him and cradled me to his chest. I can't leave without Edward.

Danny pov---

I was shocked. Die? Bella, my little sister will die without _him_. Now I know I let everything get too far. I can't break it apart though, she loves him too much, and I can see the undeniable love in Edward eyes for Bella. I watched as Edward cooed Bella, with such a care, as if she'll break if he touches her in the wrong place or let her go. As if she's a fragile porcelain doll.

I have to go to England and stay there for few years to take care of everything there. Bella can handle everything here; well she technically doesn't need to. All she needs to do is check on everything in office every week, and she'll be fine. Is not like she can't handle problems?

I noticed that Bella doesn't wear her contacts anymore, she looked…herself. I noticed the way she was dressed, way too causal.

"Are you going out?" I asked. She looked up and Edward brushed away all the tears she smiled at him, and he kissed her forehead. They were lost in each other as if I didn't even exist. I cleared my throat; I seemed to be doing that lot lately, seeing them together.

"Sorry, yeah New Mexico" Bella squealed. New Mexico. That's way too far. But I could tell both of them needed this time alone.

"Right now?" I asked. She shrugged, but Edward smirked.

"She won't be back till next month" Edward said. Bella giggled.  
"Next month?" I shirked.

"Yep, we'll be in New Mexico and stay there for about a week, and then my parents invited us to their anniversary this next Friday in Florida." Edward replied. Damn that's pretty good planned. There were little over two weeks left till next month. Edward and Bella left after little while and I felt little better.

There was some change in pain in my knuckles thanks to Bella. She's a goddess of a sister and I don't deserve her.

EPOV~

Danny at least apologized, or if he said anything bad to Bella I would have injured him pretty bad.

New Mexico sounds interesting. Little over two weeks with Bella…alone, sounds like what I wanted and what Bella wanted for years, months, days, minutes, whatever. I reserved a private jet to New Mexico while Bella packed all her stuff and mine. I called Alice and told her to get us the best hotel there.

New Mexico wouldn't be a problem for us because we both now Spanish and I haven't heard her speak it in a while. I love her slight British accent that she has, and I love it even more when she speaks another language with it. It sounds so damn sexy.

"Edward I think I'm done" Bella called. I looked over to see two huge suitcases, two small, and one duffle bag. I gave her a chaste kiss before calling driver, to take the bags to my car. I walked in the closet to find it completely empty, except one suitcase.

"What's in this one?" I asked pulling it out of the closet. Bella looked down and answered "Our business clothes, it needs to go to your place" she said, and then went back to whatever she was doing.

"Do you want to stop their first then?" I asked. She yelled yes from the living room. I picked it up and asked the other idiot who was picking up the duffle bag to put this in the back seat. I sighed and went over to see what Bella was doing. She was on the laptop; I peeked over her shoulders to see she was shopping online. She was choosing a color for a bra. Gulp. She kept scrolling between red or blue, or pink.

"Edward which two?" She asked, not looking up.

"All of them" I squeaked, she turned around and smirked. She ordered all colors, including hot pink, deep red, ocean blue. She minimized the screen and opened up one for panties. My eyes widened, she was trying to kill me. The guys closed the doors saying they were done. Finally. I turned around and sat next to her, laying my head on her shoulders. I sighed and watched as she shopped, for little over an hour. Tops, bottoms, camisoles, blazers, nail polish, lotions, make-up, shoes, more shoes, then jewelry, of course let's not forget Victoria secret.

Once she was finished, she opened up new window, and typed man's shirts. I didn't say anything, because I knew fighting with her would be no use. She bought over twenty shirts, and then changed the URL to jeans, then shorts, then wife beaters, then shoes, and then watches.

Then she didn't turn but asked "Edward?" "Yeah?" I asked back, kissing her neck. "Are we taking your Volvo, or new car?" She asked.  
"New car?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm buying black Lexus" She stated. "And I was wondering if we could take that instead" not taking my Volvo did hurt me, but she asked so sweetly, and I wouldn't want my Volvo to be ruined in NM, so why not?

"Sure, if you like" I said. She typed something really fast on then shut her laptop off after awhile.  
"Let's go, our plane is waiting" She stated.

* * *

**May everyone have a safe and a awsome 4th of july... take care to all my fans **

**and may my blessing be w/ all of u.**

LOVE U AND EDWARD, watch out 4 my another fanfic.

~ Edwards_bed

(We all want to be in his bed.)

~

XOXOX And 4 edward OOOOOO

* * *


	6. Doubts from you shatter me

I know some of you may hate me but hear me out or not. I know i didn't write soon, but hear it is, i know its small but i promise to write fast soon. Thanks.

**RECAP**

"New car?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm buying black Lexus" She stated. "And I was wondering if we could take that instead" not taking my Volvo did hurt me, but she asked so sweetly, and I wouldn't want my Volvo to be ruined in NM, so why not?

"Sure, if you like" I said. She typed something really fast on then shut her laptop off after awhile.  
"Let's go, our plane is waiting" She stated.

I drove to the airport and left my car there. The plane ride was…entertaining to say at least. Bella and I played video games, and ate some snacks while watching a half of some movie.

Bella combed her hair, and fixed the collar of my shirt before we both exited the plane. I pulled her closer by her waist and led her out of the airport, to find the black Lexus waiting for us, in the first parking slot. I opened the passenger door for her, and she got in after giving me a chaste kiss.

We walked on to the best five star hotel in New Mexico, also the tourist attraction. It wasn't a hotel, but like a resort to say at least.

"Hello" The lady at the front desk purred at me. Bella got in front of me, and shot her a deadly glare, that the scariest thing can't even muster.

"Um…hello sir welcome to Bonita resort, do you have reservation" She said keeping her eyes on Bella. I learned not to mess with her long time ago, when I had to go two whole weeks without sex. Lesson learned.

"We have reservation under Cullen" Bella said through clenched teeth. The lady narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to the desktop. Bella didn't let her guard down, whenever the lady looked up Bella would hiss.

"Y-yes. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, the royalty suite on the top floor" She murmured before typing stuff down. I realized how Bella didn't say anything to correct her when she recognized us as married couple. That reminded me of the ring that I bought for her to propose. Yes world I'm in love and soon I _will_ propose. I want to make Bella mine forever, and call her my wife. I just don't know when the time will come, maybe this week.

Bella snatched the key card from the lady's hand and walked ahead, me following her.  
"Bella" I called, but she wouldn't answer. Shit, what did I do?

"Edward keep up" Bella hissed. I almost ran to stop her by her waist. "Love what's the hurry?" I asked. I looked into her eyes, and I was about to combust, lust, pure and lots of desire. We almost ran to the elevator, full of over five people. I inwardly groaned and held her close to me. I needed her but I couldn't now. The elevator almost emptied except a couple. Bella tapped her heel impatiently. The lady looked over us and smiled at Bella who returned it.

"Hello" She greeted.

"Hey" Bella smiled.

"You guys just got here?" The guy asked. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angela, and this is my fiancé Ben"

"Hi, I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward" Bella said. Angela shook hands with Bella while I shook hands with Ben. They seem nice. "Newlywed?" Angela asked. Bella blushed crimson, and shook her head. I smirked, and chuckled. "Not yet" I answered. Bella's head snapped up to meet my eyes and I winked. Cue the blush. I heard Angela giggle.

"What room you guys staying in, maybe we could double date or something" Ben asked.

"Royalty suite on the top floor" I answered. Ben's eyes widened but Angela just smiled. I noticed she was kind of taller them Ben.

"What about you guys?" Bella asked. Just then the elevator stopped on the 34th floor.

"Room 3470" Angela waved Bella goodbye. Once they were gone, Bella, literally, jumped me.

BPOV~

I freaking needed him now. If Angela and Ben weren't there for the distraction then I don't even know what I would end up doing. I was wet, that I could feel the juices running down my thigh.

We kissed frantically, not paying attention to the camera in the corner.

"11 more floors" he whispered against my lips. I giggled slightly, and wrapped my body around me. I could tell was kind of expecting the next thing, elevator jerking to a stop. He carried me, sucking his neck, and kind of biting, to our suite. He shut the door with his heel while cherishing me. He pinned me to the wall, and took my face in his hand and just looked at me. My face scrunched up in confusion to why he wasn't doing anything. The worst scenarios came up. I refused to believe any of them.

"I love you" he whispered coming closer to my ear. I sighed in relief, none of my thoughts matched what he said, which is good.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I nodded my head, while his left hand left my face and trailed down to my neck. "I want you Bella, I truly do, but first I want to talk" he said. Talk? Talk about what? He led me to the bedroom, after taking all the suitcases in the room. Edward sat down on the bed, while I stood at the doorway, totally confused. "Bella come here" He ordered in a soft musical voice. I took a step, then two, then three and stood in front of him. He pulled me down by my arms and pushed me back till my back hit the bed. He hovered on top of me, brushing my hair back from my forehead.

I didn't utter a word, while he lifted my shirt up and over my head. His right hand traveled down to my side, my thigh (so close I thought), then slid down my leg, he slipped off my shoes and traveled back so slowly torturing me. A soft moan escaped my lips, as his hand stopped on my thigh. He brought his face closer to my eyes, and winked.

"Edward, talk" I moaned. He groaned and dropped his body on me, I moaned from feeling all of him on me. God, did I need him.

"Bella" He said in a warning tone. I sighed and let my hormones calm down little. Speak Cullen. I ordered him in my mind.

"I was thinking, and…" he didn't say anything for so freaking long. You could hear the crickets literally.

"Edward" I almost yelled. He chuckled silently.

"Can you talk when you're done thinking" I whined. Edward shook his head and kissed my neck. "How much do you love me?" he asked out of nowhere. I blinked to get rid of the surprise. How could he ask me that?

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" I asked. "Answer me" He whined. I laughed silently and answered 'Infinity beyond'

"Is that all?" I asked after he didn't speak for long moment and just stared behind me. "What you said to Danny, was it true?" He asked. Was he kidding me?

"Edward you're kidding right? You doubt my love for you" I said, I didn't even try to hide the hurt that he caused me.

"No, I know you love me, I just…"

"You just what, you can't return it? You don't believe it? You never loved me?" I accused.

"Bella" Edward stopped me, with a kiss. A warm tear slid on the side of my face. Edward erased it and shook his head.

"Of course I can return it, I believe all of it, and I always loved you. You are my life now. No matter what I say, please don't ever doubt it, I love you Bella, and I would give up my life for you faster than a heartbeat." More tears fell as he said that.  
"Than why are you asking me this stupid questions?" I inquired.

"I-I…don't know" he sighed. "So no more questions or you still have to ask more?" I asked.

"I actually do" he said in a whisper.

"Why did you agree?" he asked.

"Agree for what?" I asked.

"Agree with me in Paris?" He asked.

"Oh" I said. "Because…" No answer.

"Because?" he urged. I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean I knew I wanted you, and I needed you, I guess. You helped me calm down when you kept stealing glances at me, then you started to flirt and I started to like you. I guess I never knew" I answered.

"Oh" Was all he said.

"Why you asking?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know" He said. Both of us were quite, even I knew there was a lie behind Edwards cover.

"You don't trust our relationship, just like Danny" I whispered.

"Of course I do, I just…I just wanted to know if our relationship was more than just sex." He said shyly. Oh!

"Is it not?" I whispered.

"We managed to talk that much with you half naked in front of me, I think there is definitely more" Edward kissed me chastely.

"No more questions?" I asked breathlessly. Please say no. Instead of answering me, he slid down my bottoms and smirked before putting his luscious mouth on me. I moaned in pleasure. I just wished Edward didn't have any of those idiotic doubts. I mean we love each other, what more could be better than that, we both know it by heart that we can't live without each other. After we finished, Edward pulled up the blue silky cover and covered our naked body.

He kissed me on the forehead before pulling me closer, and kissing me again on the lips. I kissed his neck, and closed my eyes.

"Love you" I murmured "More than ever" I heard before falling in restful slumber in his arms, where my most treasured dream overtook me.

* * *

**Bella's most treasured dream coming up next...keep **

**cheking your mails for who have story alert, **

**for who don't add me to story alert. **

**i'm your favorite story.**

**and edward's mine**

**sounds fair!**

**R&R**

**later **


	7. Treasured Moments

**

* * *

**

**FIRST OF ALL Let me say thanks to Pinktortilla, for helping w/ this stroy. **

**and second enjoy....**

**RECAP**

"No more questions?" I asked breathlessly. Please say no. Instead of answering me, he slid down my bottoms and smirked before putting his luscious mouth on me. I moaned in pleasure. I just wished Edward didn't have any of those idiotic doubts. I mean we loved each other, what could be better than that, we both know it by heart that we can't live without each other. After we finished, Edward pulled up the blue silky cover and covered our naked bodies.

He kissed me on the forehead before pulling me closer, and kissing me again on the lips. I kissed his neck, and closed my eyes.

"Love you" I murmured "More than ever" I heard before falling in restful slumber in his arms, where my most treasured dream overtook me.

* * *

BPOV ^_^

"_**Mrs. Mason your plane is waiting" **_

_**My driver opened the door, and took out my luggage. He gave it to another guy who loaded it into the plane. I climbed in and smiled timidly at Edward Cullen. He was my business associate for this conference in Paris. I went straight to my room on the plane ignoring the "hello" from the womanizer. I hate him. Okay, so he dated my best friend and used me to get to her. How low can a guy get? **_

_**I grabbed my laptop, and started to type the profit report for Samuel's. I only got to the third paragraph when I heard loud rap music banging from behind my door. Oh! He is so dead. I put my laptop down and opened my door, to see an innocent looking Edward staring wide-eyed at a magazine, which he defiantly wasn't reading. I went over to the stereo and turned it down. **_

"_**I was listening to that" Edward's voice yelled.**_

"_**Well, I wasn't" I said sternly.**_

"_**No one asked you, go back to listening to rock" He said getting up and turning the stereo volume back up again. **_

"_**I hate rock, and I don't care, you're disturbing me" **_

"_**I don't care" Edward mimicked my voice, in a stupid squeal.**_

"_**You don't have to" I said hitting the stereo hard. **__**Hard enough for it to stop working.**_

"_**What did you do?" he yelled.**_

"_**Turned it off, permanently" I said, shutting the door to my room behind me. Asshole. I grabbed my laptop and started to type furiously. This was**_** my**_** plane; I had to break my stereo to keep that arrogant ass from disturbing me. What does he think of himself anyways? **_

_**It was almost time to descend, so I changed into my travel clothes. I wasn't going to be doing business in Paris and not have style and fashion. I took off my bottoms and once I was in my bra and panties, choosing a top, I heard the door being tapped. I ignored it at first, then got tired of the knocking and put on my robe and answered it.**_

"_**What do you want?" I asked Edward. He just stood there, staring at my chest. I looked down to see that you could see my light pink lacy bra. Okay maybe the robe was little too big for me. **_

"_**Edward eyes up" I warned. His eyes**__** traveled**__** from my chest to my face. I looked deep in his eyes, all I found was lust.  
"…S-Sorry" He apologized. I started to laugh. **_

"_**What's so funny?" he asked.  
"You have to be the first guy who ever apologized for staring at my chest" I answered. He chuckled nervously. **_

"_**So what did you want?" I asked.**_

"_**Why do you hate me? I mean did I do something to offend you?" He asked. I could really see hurt behind his green orbs. Yes, asshole. You hurt my friend's feeling, and now you're asking me if you hurt me, how low. But sweet me, I lied. **_

"_**No, I'm just in a bad mood" I lied. I hated how he treated women. I'm not saying I'm the best; I have my shares of mistakes, like everyone else. I treat man the way I think they deserve to be treated. **_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry then um…you…are….um…you-re…" Great, even he doesn't know what he wants to say.**_

"_**Edward, you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault. My brother just didn't tell you I broke up with my boyfriend a couple of days ago" I said sadly.**_

"_**Oh" Edward said. He turned away but then turned back. His eyes travelled back to my chest.**_

"_**For god's sake Edward!" I shut the **_**d**_**oor laughing at his face. He was cute but I couldn't stand someone like him. I couldn't put my finger on the reason, but there was one. We both got off the plane and into the same limousine. I sat on one side, on my laptop, and he on the opposite side with his Mac.**_

_**I was too concentrated on my work to notice that, Edward was staring at me. I looked up, but he didn't look away. **_

"_**Should I ask?" I asked. Edward shrugged and turned his attention back to his laptop. But I was smart enough to know his mind was somewhere else. I studied him, his hair. That was the part that the girls fall for first. The messy, sex locks. "It's like he just got up from your bed" one of my friends said, and all the girls around us agreed. I just rolled my eyes. His hair was something I would fall for. I just don't know why, but something was off about him…from what I heard and saw he was…a total playboy. **_

_**As I watched him I saw the corner of his lips turn up. He looked up, but I didn't look away. **_

"_**Should I ask?" He said repeating my words. **_

"_**Just checking you out" I smirked. He blinked in surprise, and then smirked. He put his laptop down, and lay back on the seat.**_

"_**Then, please continue" He said. I laughed, and shook my head at his stupidity. I closed my laptop and crossed my left leg over my right thigh, and leaned back against my seat. I might as well continue. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at his dominant features. He was wearing his crooked smile, 'the panty drop smile' as one of my friends had once put it. I would say his smile was more dazzling. **_

_**His body was muscular. He was tall and cute…enough for me. So why not flirt and give him a chance. **_

"_**Are you done yet?" he asked, smiling. I bit my lips seductively; I heard a faint gasp escape his lips. He cursed under his breath; I smirked in success. I got up and leaned in closer to him. I could feel his stiff position as I touched his shoulders as I leaned my lips closer to his ears.**_

"_**For now" I whispered, biting his earlobe gently. I trailed my lips over to his jaw and to the corner of his mouth. **_

"_**You are luscious" I purred before brushing my lips to his. His hands found my waist and pulled me closer. The kiss turned into biting, sucking, licking and moaning. Once we broke apart I saw more than lust in his eyes. Passion**_

_**I was on his lap, his hands around my waist, and his face in my chest. I wish we could do more, and I knew too well that I was going to get my wish when we got into the hotel. The limo jerked to a stop, and I took my laptop and exited it with Edward right behind me. We both checked in, two separate rooms right next to each other. Bell-hop dropped in my stuff and dropped a piece of paper; I rolled my eyes, and didn't even bother to look at it as I**__** dialed**__** Danny. I talked to him about details and insides of the conference tomorrow. **_

_**I dropped the phone on the coffee table after the call, and went to go take a shower. I re-remembered the scene in the limousine, and moaned. Great, I needed him. Fuck. I got out of the shower, wet, and put on my robe. I heard my doorbell ring just as I was about to put on my bra. I ran to open it. I opened the door slowly and looked up to see Edward. He had a file in his hand, and in the other was a phone. **_

"_**Um…c-conference file?" He stuttered looking at my body. I didn't want to look away from his eyes, as he didn't want to look away from my body. I looked behind him and pulled him in when I saw no one outside the door. He dropped the file and crashed his lips to mine. I backed up and fell on the sofa, with Edward on top of me. We didn't care at all though; it was as if he was the only thing in existent. **_

_**His hand**__** traveled**__** down to my waist to untie the tie of the robe. **_

"_**Edward…bedroom" I said breaking apart gasping for air. Edward didn't think.  
He carried me to the bedroom and dropped me on the bed. He undid his pants in seconds, and threw his shoes away like trash on the corner of the room. I moaned from anticipation, and raised my hips little. Edward got on top of me, and locked his lips to mine once again. His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. **_

_**The robe was long gone when Edward carried me in. When did we get from hate, my hatred of him, to sex? He cupped one breast and took my nipple in his mouth while his free hand trailed down my body. Edward rolled to the side, pulling me on top of him. He held my face in his hands, angling it up so that his mouth could reach my throat. He pulled my face back to his, and my lips shaped themselves around his. Slowly this time, he rolled till he hovered over me. He held himself carefully so that I felt none of his weight, but I wanted to. His tongue lightly traced the shape of my lips, I opened my lips to let him in, and that was what it was like for hours. **_

_**He switched breasts, rubbing a finger over my clit. I arched up off the bed, moaning my approval. **__**"Please, Edward…Please…"**_

_**Smiling up at me, he kissed down my body, replacing his finger with his mouth, licking and nibbling the sensitive bud, pushing two fingers into me. He used his other arm to hold my pelvis down to stop me from thrashing about. **_

"_**Edward…oh God…oh God…"**_

_**He smiled, moving faster. **__**Sucking harder on my clit. **__**Flicking his fingers inside me, and rubbing against my G-spot, I screamed. With one last lick, he moved up to cover me with his body, positioning himself and thrusting in.**_

_**My response was immediate. I arched my hips up, wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing wherever I could reach. He held himself above me slightly, his weight on his elbows.**_

"_**Harder Edward…Please…"**_

_**He sat up on his knees, lifting my legs and positioning them on his shoulders before leaning forward again, so I was just about bent in half. This way, he could not only thrust into me harder as I wanted, but he had better leverage as well.**_

_**I was panting in pure ecstasy. He moved his right hand to rub my clit and my orgasm, the tightening of my inner muscles, caused his He groaned thrusting in me a couple more times before falling to the side so he wouldn't crush me.**_

_**We lay there panting next to each other, too exhausted to move. That was amazing, beyond what I had anticipated. I've had sex, but never sex that's so…mind-blowing…tight…hot…crazy…star seeing…I wanted more, that's all I knew.**_

_**I woke up cuddled next to him, one of his arms as my pillow and the other one on my thigh. I wasn't in better state; one of my arms was around his neck other laying palm down on his chest. I'm sure my hair was a huge mess. **_

_**I looked around for time but no such luck; I sighed and lay back down. Whatever happened between us was…different. I expected the same thing that happened with all the other guys that I slept with, but when he entered me it was…scorching. I felt that everywhere he touched my body was on fire. I felt Edward's hand move from my thigh to my waist. I looked up to see his green eyes looking up. I stretched up gave him a kiss on the cheek.**_

"_**Thank you" I murmured, in his neck. His scent was intoxicating. It was like honey, and spice. And I could smell him on me, the bed, everywhere.**_

"_**I needed that too, so my pleasure" He said trailing his hand down to my clit. I dropped my head back and moaned. **_

"_**We should do that again some other time" He whispered. I nodded trailing kisses down his chest.**_

"_**Definitely" I finally said. It would be something to remember indeed. **_

"_**Tell me something" He started, I waited for him to continue. "Did you ever felt like that with someone else?" He asked. That was obvious I thought.**_

"_**Nope" I said. **_

"_**Was it good, or bad?" he asked. I smiled. **_

"_**Absolutely pleasurable" Could there be something up with him? Nah!**_

"_**We have to get ready for the formality dinner" I said. We got up and got ready, I wore a deep green dress, with gold neck lining, and gold double strap, four inch heels. The dress was formal, with a little hint of 'flirt'. Perfect. I put on minimum make-up and an extra coat of light pink lip gloss. I got out and locked my suite door, at the same time as Edward. **_

_**We walked silently to the ball room. We were little late, so I guess you could say 'fashionably late'. We mingled separately, and didn't even talk to each other throughout the whole party. I didn't see him for over three hours actually. I looked over to the dinner tables, and Edward was sitting with Tanya. **__**My ex-best friend. **__**She drugged my boyfriend in high school. All I remembered she was he fake apology "I'm so sorry, he was all over me" that complete bitch. **_

_**Rage took over me. I wanted to storm past and slap her. Instead, I walked gracefully past them to the bathroom, in a very ladylike fashion. Edward wasn't mine and it was his game to win women over. And I fell for it. I used the bathroom then, I fixed my make-up, and added extra coat of lip gloss. I fixed my hair, then and left. I walked to the balcony, and took in the sight. Paris, the city of romance.**_

"_**Not enjoying the party?" A soft velvet voice came behind me. I turned to see Edward. I sighed and shrugged.**_

"_**I'm not a party person," I answered. Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. 'Mike' I groaned. **_

"_**Hello" I used my sweet yet deadly voice.**_

"_**Hey, Isabella, just wondering if you're at the formality dinner yet?" He asked innocent.**_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you**__** its**__** Bella, and yes, I am at the formality dinner," **_

"_**Oh, see you there in a few seconds then" he hung up. I rolled my eyes. Mike had a little 'crush' on me **_

"_**Who was that?" Edward asked.**_

"_**My ex" I growled. Edward winced at my tone. **_

"_**I told him straight up no, and he doesn't understand. It's like he's mentally retarded or something, or just plain insane." I said pacing. I was turning my anger towards someone else, which was very stupid of me.**_

"_**In other words he's stalking you" Edward chuckled. Behind that**__** humor**__** I could hear the hidden jealousy, and concern. **_

"_**If he sneaks into my room again I will personally kill him, instead of handing him over to the cops" I said. It's true he did once, and he's not ashamed of it. **_

"_**He sneaked into your room?" Edward said angrily. **_

"_**He, unlike some people knows the right time to come into a room" I murmured.**_

"_**What does that supposed mean?" **__**Edward asked.  
"Is **__**the wrong time when you're in a robe, or is that the right time" Edward smirked. I glared at him, but with the hint of a smile on my lips. We both burst out laughing. We enjoyed the rest of the night after that and in the same mood.**_

_**Edward met Mike, and gave him a huge glare, even I backed off. It was sexy, especially when he pulled me by my waist and turned and looked fiercely at Mike. Mike looked at him confused, and so scared. He stuttered an excuse to leave us, and I could almost imagine him peeing in his pants. **_

_**I met Tanya; she was looking at me angrily, when she saw me in Edward's arms. Of course she would try to get rid of me, again. She tried tripping, slipping me, and even dropping something on me. She sent a guy to flirt with me, so Edward would be disgusted by me. **_

_**The night was still young when we left, after getting little drunk, okay lot drunk, and taking a walk on the beach not far from the hotel. We talked about almost everything. Edward confessed he was little jealous of Mike and I confessed I was jealous of Tanya. I told him what happened in High School, and he shook his head in disgust and said he would never do that to me. **_

_**We were sober when Edward brought up the topic about us. That's when we made the deal. I don't know why I agreed, but I was too drunk at that point to remember. I doubt Edward had any idea what he said.**_

_**We spent our whole weekend together. When we got back he went on a date with one of my friends Kristin. We put us on pause for awhile. After he broke up with Kristin, we met little less than two weeks later. Then it was like we were friends with benefits. No one knew of course. Well maybe Alice did. **_

I woke up with the sweet smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee drifting from the kitchen. I opened my eyes to see Edward up and dressed and pouring coffee. He had his cell phone in hand and his face scrunched up in concentration.

* * *

**inhale**

**exhale**

**phew, that was just little past moment. **

**thanks 2 pinktortilla once again.**

**00**

**0000**

**000000**


	8. One more year Love

**RECAP**

_**We were sober when Edward brought up the topic about us. That's when we made the deal. I don't know why I agreed, but I was too drunk to remember. I doubt Edward had any idea what he said.**_

_**We spend out whole weekend together, the when we got back he went on a date with one of my friends Kristina. We put a pause to us for awhile, after he broke up with Kristina, we met little less than two weeks later. After that it was like we were friends with benefits. No one knew of course, Maybe Alice did. **_

I woke up with sweet smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. I opened my eyes to see Edward up and dressed and pouring coffee. He had his cell phone in hand and his face scrunched up in concentration.

* * *

**Chapter 8~ One more year love**

"Morning" I greeted. His head snapped up and a smile enclosed his features. He put everything down and sat down next to me. He kissed my forehead and cheek.

"Good dream?" He asked. I smiled, and nodded.

"Ours" I whispered in his ears. "About us?" he asked

"Who else could be in my dreams, Zac Efron?" I laughed.

"I don't know, I mean he is very intense competition" Edward joked. "I disagree completely, your competition would be Rob Pattison" I teased. Edward growled softly and bit me on my shoulder. I moaned in pleasure pain. "Get up princess we have this whole state to hike" Edward kissed my neck after carrying me bridal style to the bathroom. I pushed him out and giggled at his pouty face. I took a shower, for about 30 minutes, and used my strawberry shampoo to wash my hair.

I chose to wear a Tiered Empire Halter Sundress, with navy blue flats. Of course I wore Edwards ring and pendant. I added an anklet and some nice dangling navy blue earrings, with 'E' engraved in French script on both. It was a total coincidental that I found them online.

I stepped outside in the balcony after seeing Edward bronze hair pacing. I sat down on one of the Cogswell chair at table sat up with breakfast. I took sip of my orange juice while watching as his face turned to anger, from calm, to frustration. Whenever he would turn to my direction, he would smile and talk calmly. I would smile back and take a bite of my food.

Finally he put his phone away with a triumph smile. He came over and sat down across from me, taking sip of orange juice.

"Do I get to know what you won?" I asked, smiling. He shook his head.

"It's a surprise" He said. I shrugged, I'm not keen to surprises but whatever he has for me turns out to be the best.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, little while later.

"Checking out the scenery?" Edward said undecided.

"The ancient tombs" I perked up. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll follow you like a lost puppy" He promised. I giggled and cleaned my hands up with the napkin after drinking the glass of orange juice.

"You should eat more" Edward said.  
"Don't even start, I get enough from Danny" I whined.

"We're saying it for your health" Edward said concerned.

"My health is fine,"

"Ready to go, love?" Edward asked. I nodded and followed him to our new car. He opened the passenger door for me and I opened up the sunroof, so he didn't have to turn on the AC. Edward rolled down the windows little as well. One of his hands rested on the steering wheel, and other, after turning on the radio, landed on my thigh.

'Our song' by Taylor swift came on. I listened to it, then turned to Edward and raised my eyebrow. He got the meaning and groaned.

"Bella, it's just a song" Edward said.  
"But it can be our song, pick one" I urged him. I wanted our own song.

"I already have one for you love" He said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Really which one?" I asked, excited. He picked a song for me. This is so romantic.

"I'll play it for you once…" he trailed off.

"Once what?" I whined. Edward chuckled.

"Once you'll know" He said. I huffed and snatched my hand from his and started the silent treatment. This is going to be so…boring. Not talking to Edward and stuff is crap.

He sighed "Bella, talk please" he said after almost ten minutes.

"Tell me" I whined. Edward chuckled and nodded.

"At dinner tonight" He said kissing my knuckles. I huffed in annoyance but smiled nonetheless. He parked in front of tourist attraction and ran to open my door. We toured, around lot and had loads of fun.

It was around six or so Edward suggested we go home. We already had lunch, plus bunch of junk food. Edward even took away Hershey bar from me. It was only my third. Pout face.

He opened the passenger door for me, after stashing all the souvenirs in the trunk. I was exploding with happiness inside.

"What are you so happy about?" Edward asked amused.

"I don't know too much junk food." I can't stand still. I kept moving around and tapping my legs and switching radio stations.

"Bella calm down" Edward chuckled. How can I? I feel like I ate four huge bags of sugar. I feel like I need to run over 10 miles to get rid of the hyper feeling.

"I told you not to eat and drink too much sugary products" Edward muttered. I turned to glare at him.

"Shut up. I want to go for a swim once we get to the hotel" I said bouncing up and down in my seat. "Not tonight, remember the dinner Bella" Edward reminded me. Oh yeah. I nodded, happy that we were doing something special and not boring.

We stopped in front of the hotel, and Edward ran to open the door. I took his hand and got out. I walked or skipped to the elevator and waited for the top floor. I laid my head on Edwards shoulder and relaxed. Companionable silence fell between us, and I sighed. Life is perfect.

Now I'm trying to find the _perfect_ dress for our dinner date. I can't wait to hear what 'our song' is going to be.

**(A/N: I'm giving a try to describing her outfit but I know I suck, so look in my website for a better picture. Thanks. www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot).com**

**Dress **- My dress was faded white colored Lustre Beaded strap dress,

**Shoes **- Windsor Silver rhinestone stiletto.

**Jewelry**—Necklace- silver pendant with three beads of pearl hanging from it

**Earrings**—Just like the necklace, but diamonds before the pearl.

**Bangles**—diamond decorated

**Clutch bag –** Oli Mop Embroidered Clutch Bag

**Perfume- **J'adore by Christian Dior

For makeup I went with the natural look with little mascara and eyeliner. It didn't take long for Edward to knock on the bathroom door. I opened it up to reveal well dressed Edward. We both smiled at each other and linked arms before heading out. He guided me to our car and opened the passenger door for me. We settled in comfortable silence, and I just let my mind wonder.

Edward opened my door for me once he parked in middle of the road, will not technically but you know. Edward opened up my door and pulled me out softly.

"Um…where are we?" I asked confused.

"Somewhere with me" Edward murmured. I wouldn't mind I though shamelessly. But Edward led me in the forest and through it.

"Edward tell me I got dressed up to walk in the forest" Edward laughed and pulled me to him. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and lifted me up bridal style.

"Edward" I shrieked. Edward laughed and picked up his speed. He finally let my feet touch the ground and the scenery changed around us. There was a beautiful beach as far as I could see and in the middle of that scene was a table for two. Clothed in white sheet surrounded my candles. I was in complete awe.

"Surprise" he muttered before giving me a chaste kiss. I blinked away the surprise and looked around. Is this what I think he did? The glow and the atmosphere were just so perfect. I smiled and followed Edward to the table. He pulled out my chair and sat me down. Such a gentleman

Waiter came out of nowhere and poured us some red wine in our Bordeaux glass, and I took a tiny sip before turning my attention to Edward.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"What, I can't do all of this for my girlfriend?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No you can't, but I think I can get used to it." I smiled.

"I love you" I finally said. He smiled.

"You know that my heart beats for you" He said taking my hand in his. My heart fluttered at the intensity of his words. His kidding, right? He can't love me more then I love him? Can he?

"Love me that much?" I asked skeptical.

"What? You don't think I love you that much?" he asked back.  
"No…it's just that…I love you…lot" He made me confused. What am I saying? Edward chuckled silently and got up. He came to my side and pulled me up.

"Did I say you look absolutely sexy tonight, not that you don't every night" Edward whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and slapped him playfully on the chest. He led me to a piano, that stood next to the table little far. He sat down on the bench pulling me with him.

"Our song" He said before playing some beautiful music. It sounded so serene, and dramatic with edge of love. Something told me that this was it. I wanted Edward to be my forever. His fingers gracefully slid on the keys, making every touch a miracle. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. Our song.

Once he hit the last note, I was about to tell him to keep playing but Edward got up and placed himself on his knees in front of me.

"Bella…Our song is special then anything. Since the day I met you, to the first time we slept together to everything we been through I want you to know I will always be there for you, to wipe away tears that fall from your eyes to kiss away all your trouble, and to love you. I will take care of you as a priceless jewel in my life, a god's gift, a fairy from fairytales, a goddess in person. I know I made some mistakes in the past that are impossible to forgive, but I want to make you mine forever. I want you to make me the luckiest, happiest, and the most ecstatic man and do the honor of being my wife?"

He pulled out a navy blue satin box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a three stone platinum ring with sapphire side stones. It has to be over three carats. It was perfect, would be my first thought. I just sat there with my eyes wide and mouth open.

"Bella say something, your freaking me out" Edward said little worried.

"What am I supposed to say? That yes I love you, and I'll marry you I want to be your wife and please, please tell me that ring is not a dream." I said little hyperventilating.

"No is not a dream, you can pinch yourself if you like" Edward said little impatient. I don't want to wake up from this dream. Is perfect. The moment, the time the love, the…everything.

"Bella? Is that a no" Edward said little defeated.

"What no! Edward YES. I'll marry you" I said jump hugging him. I felt him relax under me. He grabbed my left hand and slid the ring on my ring finger. I'm officially engaged. I brought my left hand up and inspected it. Still not believing I looked up at Edward who was smiling like the guy who won a huge lottery, not that it would matter. He was rich.

"I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" I asked not believing. Edward laughed a musical laugh and lifted me up. He twirled me around in his arms after kissing me on the lips. I laughed with him, and enjoyed out little moment. We had great dinner, and Edward played the song for me again. It was just so wonderful.

"Edward?" I asked. We were in our suite, of course naked, in bed little tipsy.

"Hmm?" he said after few minutes. Being in Edward arm makes me forget that the world is even there.

"Wedding?" I squeaked. I was terrified of those.  
"You mean wedding date?" Edward asked calm.  
"No I mean wedding. Edward wedding means…you'll be my husband then…a family" I smile little. I can have a chance at my own family.

"Yes family, love" Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Edward kids," I said biting my lip still smiling. My hand slid down his own accord to my stomach. I looked up at Edward; he was looking down at my stomach.

"Of course" Edward finally said.

"Wedding…when?" I asked, happily.

"Whenever you want" Edward said smiling. I sighed,  
"After Rosalie, and Emmett's wedding" I said.

"Almost a year later then" Edward said sadly.

"No…we can still plan even if Emmett and Rosalie's wedding is in place. I can't wait" I said scooting closer to him.  
"Bella I can't wait to start my life with you" He said. I looked up and gave him a chaste kiss. But he had other plans. He rolled on top of me.

"Edward" I moaned, as his body pressed against mine.

"Say it" Edward said trailing open mouth kisses down from my neck.

"Edward make love to me" I moaned. Edward first gave me a kiss on my forehead and his eyes met mine, all I could see was the pure intense love that was stored for me. Edward did as I told him, and the night was another treasure to be held within my heart.

* * *

**Next morning **

We woke up with the shrill of the phone blaring in our ears. I groaned and brought the cover up to my head and ignored it. Edward pulled me closer but then reached up to my nightstand.

"It might be important love" he said kissing my lips, and then answering the stupid phone.

"Hello" he said little sleepy  
"I know" He said little later.

"Alice give me a break please, we'll be there by tomorrow night" Edward said sadly, he then smiled at whatever Alice said. Does that girl have anything to do beside disturb us every morning?

"Fine, bye" He hung up and laid back down next to me

"Morning, baby" he said running his hand through my tangled hair

"Mmm, morning. You know I had the most unbelievable dream last night" I said sighing into his chest.

"Dream about me proposing to you?" Edward smiled. How did he know?

"Yeah, but…" Instead of asking him, I lifted my ring finger up and gasped. It actually happened. Oh Jesus, thank you. I thought it was just another dream.

"Dreams come true, my lovely fiancé" Edward said little amused. I nodded in agreement, but my heart skipped almost three beats as he called me his fiancé.

"When are we going to tell our family?" I asked

"Anytime you're ready" Edward said trailing his lips down to my neck.

"Edward I need to use the bathroom" I moaned. Edward groaned against my skin, and got off of me. I did feel pained when he did, but not every second can be perfect. We got ready and had a perfect late morning brunch. We explored the park, and all the other historic places and the cool ones that we missed yesterday. The scenery wasn't bad.

"Lunch time love" Edward said dragging me back to his car. I didn't want to go, it was so…interesting. I got so many souvenirs: shirts, pens, pencils, key chains, shoes, I got a tattoo as well. It was just a cute designed crescent moon on my left shoulder. Edward almost growled at the guy who was giving me the tattoo.

Of course Edward at first didn't let me get a tattoo, but I have my ways of convincing.

"Bella what about some, body jewelry as well" Edward joked after we left the place for lunch.

"Not a bad idea" I played.

"Cool I think some lady was piercing round rings."

"Edward, no joke, I'm getting a belly button" I'm not kidding. I really want one. Edward froze for a second and sighed.

"As long as you _can_ take it off, but once we get home please love" Edward begged. I laughed and nodded.

"I should have never suggested" Edward murmured once we were in the car. I giggled slightly and turned on some music. Sweet silence of music fell between us.

"Edward what did you get for my birthday?" I asked.

"Your birthday? Isn't it like three months away" Edward said.

"So what are you getting me?" I asked, bored. Instead of answering Edward parked the car in front of me, and ran to open my door.

"Well?" I asked once I got out.

"I'm not sure yet, it's still far away Bella" Edward said amused.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"How you bring up the silliest and the sweetest thing when you're bored" Edward chuckled.

"Ha ha really funny" Even though I was trying to be mad, I couldn't help but smile at his grin.

We had the perfect lunch, and half of a good dinner. Edward and I watched a good movie, but then the song 'birthday sex' came up and the tension took place of the calm atmosphere. I slightly moved and Edward groaned.

"Did you know we were going to watch this movie or something?" He asked little amused.

"No" I squeaked. Before I knew what was happening Edward's body crashed into mine. Our lips met frantically. My hands fisted in Edwards bronze hair and I pulled him closer to me, Edward pushed me down slowly till my back hit the soft texture of the sofa.

Not saying anymore, let you imagination take it from there. We ended up clothes less in bed few hours later, guess the sofa wasn't enough.

* * *

**Hello there readers, thanks for reading here is the update i know i promised sooner but...here it is. **

**Go to my web for the picture of the beach and how the table was set. Bella's dress and maybe edwards suit as well. **

**www(dot)edwardsbed(dot)webs(dot)com**

**~Soni**


	9. Children's here!

**Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**I'm was really stuck on this chappy. I had a major writers block, you'll think of this as an excuse but please forgive me.**

**Thanks 4 reading. Lots of love...Soni. **

**If anyone thinks i'm abonding this story *cough*Twilightmom_13*cough* then you are dead wrong. I love all of u guys 4 reading. No Homo. **

**______**

**Oh and check out my site for clothing anf what not for this chapter. I had some PM's about seeing Bella's Engangment ring so go to my site, **

**www(dot)edwardsbed(dotwebs(dot)com **

**Also Rose and Alice's Rings are their as well. **

**_______**

**BPOV~**

Carlisle, and Esme's dinner party wasn't boring or bad. It was quite interesting actually. Alice and jasper announced that they set their own wedding dates before we even talked about it. I looked at Edward sad and he smiled. He got up and pulled me up with him.

"Mom dad, everyone we have an announcement as well" Everyone turned to look at me, and Esme's eye traveled to my stomach, and I felt tinge of blush forming on my cheeks. Edward was holding my hand with the ring on it so, they didn't catch it.

"Bella and I are getting married, after Alice, and jasper, and that our engagement party will be during Emmett's and Rose's reception." Edward told me he already asked Rosalie and Emmett if it was alright before making his little speech of course. Esme swooned, and Alice yelled for details on how he proposed. Carlisle congratulated us and made a speech of course.

"I might be the happiest father, and a husband living. All three of my children have found their other half, and I approve of every single one of them. All six of you must know that mine and Esme's best wishes and blessing are always with you, in every decision you make."

The rest of the dinner went on me explaining how he proposed and stuff, and how I thought it was a dream. Rosalie and Emmett told their half of the deal on how Rosalie saw the ring on my finger and confronted me. Edward talked to Emmett and Rosalie and asked if it was okay if out engagement party was down during their reception, and they were quite happy.

I have to say I may be the happiest lover ever. Maybe not, but let me have my happiness. Edward and I can't stand away from each other for even a day. So I basically live with him. I moved in with him people. But Edward said he was going to get us another place, just to our selves. Just for us, after marriage.

Danny is out of the country doesn't mean he doesn't know what's up. The news reporters apparently have been informing him, and most of the world. I told him about Edward proposing and he didn't yell. Talk about change in place, and mind. Not to mention heart.

But something in Danny was off; it was like he was talking about bunch of rainbows and sweet candies. Something was definitely off. I asked him what and he said.

"Nothing, why what do I sound like?" I let it go, since obviously he wasn't going to tell me anything.

"Bella, would you love to be my bridesmaid?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Would you love to be my bridesmaid?" She asked again. I nodded and quickly got up and hugged her. I never have been to a wedding. It's not like it's a fun thing for me so…yeah this was definitely big.

"And then we'll switch, you guys we'll be _my_ bridesmaid" Alice squealed. Rosalie and I laughed as well as everyone else.

"And then Bella's wedding." Rosalie said laughing. I blushed but excited and totally ecstatic.

"Bella I picked out my wedding gown and I want you to see it" Rosalie said in the morning after last night's dinner. We all were, ladies only, talking about Rosalie's wedding details.

"There is this amazing designer shop we should check out for your bridesmaid dresses" Rosalie said cheery.

"Um…I already go them" Alice said shyly, but overall excited.

"What?!?!" Rosalie screeched.

"I knew they had to match your dress, and I knew Bella wouldn't say no, so I got our dresses and Esme's as well" Alice said.

"Do we get a vote" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, but you'll love 'em" Alice said taking a sip of her coffee. Did she even need that?

"When?" Esme asked joining our conversation.

"There still being designed" Alice smiled.

"Designed?" Esme asked, confused as I was.

"I wasn't getting anything of the rack" Alice laughed, Rosalie joined her.

"I can't wait" I said joyous.

"We can tell," Rosalie laughed. I blushed.

"So…how was your trip?" Rosalie asked.

"Great…and more" I blushed.

"And more? Sounds…pleasurable" Rosalie winked. Of course I blushed deeper shade of red.

"Chill Bella, we were just playing. But from the look on your face tell me I'm definitely right" Rosalie laughed, Alice and Esme joined in my misery laugh as well.

"Are you ladies done teasing my Bella yet?" Two strong arms wrapped around my neck. I sighed and leaned into his touch.  
"We were just stating facts" Alice said defending her little ass.

"I know you were," Edward laughed. I turned to glare at him, but couldn't muster a scary face at his angelic crooked smile. I just smiled and kissed his lips.

"You guys take that upstairs" Emmett playfully punched Edward's shoulder, and laughed as he moved next to Rosalie. He kissed her forehead Rosalie leaned into his touch. They're so perfect for each other.

"What do you guys say we go sightseeing, maybe Disneyland?" Alice suggested jumping up and down in her seat. I smiled and squeezed Edwards's hand saying I'm in.

"Count us in" Edward answered for me.

"Are you sure you two don't want to finish what you guys started?" Emmett laughed; Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"No Emmett, we'll continue later" I winked at Emmett. Edward laughed and moved his lips close to my ear.

"You better" He purred in my ear, I shivered from the contact of his breath on my skin and how much lust was in those two words.

"My virgin ears" Emmett screeched like a little girl, causing some faces to turn and question us. I laughed and so did everyone else.

"Where are Carlisle, and Jasper?" I asked after a while.

"Here" I heard jasper's southern twinge behind me. I turned to see him and Carlisle with amused smile. They walked toward their respected others and smiled.

"So everyone in?" Alice asked. Everyone nodded, beside Carlisle and Esme.

"You kids go on; we'll meet you in the morning." Esme said sincerely. I totally forgot it's there anniversary week and they need to be alone.

Of course Emmett makes a pervert comment about that and Esme blushes. Aw…

"Great meet near our cars in exactly 45 minutes" With that Alice practically ran up to her suite.

"Come on love" Edward helped me up and we both slowly went up to our rooms. He kissed my forehead before giving me my space to change. Such a gentleman.

I quickly changed into a floral Eyelet top, and light denim shorts. Inside, since I knew we would get wet at some point, I wore Nautical Stripe Bandeau Bikini. (Pic on profile) or Polyvore…

I opened my other suitcase and pulled out white flip flops. No jewelry, no sunglasses. I quickly traced my eye with light blue eyeliner. There was a knock on the door, after 30 minutes.

"I'll get it" Edward said. I gasped and turn to look at Edward he _was _leaning against the door frame watching me.

"I went outside to see Rosalie ready n purple babydoll top, and denim shorts, like mines. She had on black flip flops, and minimum make-up. I could tell she also wore a bikini under her clothing.

"Nice outfit" We both complimented each other.

"Is Alice ready yet?" I asked after ten minutes.

"I don't think so, she still has ten minutes, her look has to be detailed" Rosalie laughed flipping her golden lock behind her shoulder. I joined her as well.

Edward and Emmett stood there bored just chatting randomly in the same clothes they wore this morning.

"How lucky are they?" I asked Rosalie.

"Lot, they don't have to worry about their hair getting messed up or anything" She mused. I nodded in agreement. Staring at Edwards's sexy ass. He's got a fine ass. I looked up to his face, to find him staring at me. He winked and turned to look at Emmett.

"He loves you a lot" Rosalie murmured.

"I know I feel so lucky Rose" I spilled.

"You should, that's how I feel with Emmett" Rose confided.

"I can't wait to start my life with Edward" I murmured, more to myself.

"I know how you feel" Rose said, giving me a sincere smile.

"Come on let's go get the pixie" I laughed as I got up. Just as we did, Alice came skipping in the doorway of our room. She had on a white Judith Crochet tanktop. It suited her bubbly self. Just like rose and I Alice chose to wear denim shorts, and bikini under clothing. She had on a pink polished patent leather flip flops to finish her own look.(**Pic. on website)** What I noticed about all three of us is that all three of us had our engagement rings _**Pics. On website**_ on, and a smile that matched to…freshly fucked.

I laughed at my own silliness and got up. We went down and got in three different cars. We followed Alice and Jaspers car, and Rose and Emmett followed ours. We stopped in front of the Disneyland entrance and paid for the tickets before parking our cars under some shade.

"Let's go people, and have FUN" Alice screamed. Everyone laughed and agreed. We bought unlimited fun ticket. Premium ticket excess to all the theme parks. We all concluded we would have to come back tomorrow to finish seeing _everything. _

"So we'll go water theme park first since we are wearing the outfits for it" Alice concluded. There were two water parks so, I guess that'll work.

"Let's" I said all cheery.

"Great come on" Rosalie led the way.

"So Disney Blizzard Beach?" Jasper asked. We all nodded and walked to that first. Water fun here we come. **Picture of location on web...go check it out.**

We found a secluded place to strip down to our bikinis and place them all in a locker. We all decided that shoes should also be taken off.

"Bells love the tattoo" Emmett said.

"Thank you" I gave a meaningful look at Edward.

"What Edward doesn't like it?" Emmett asked.

"No he does," I said remembering the way he loved to kiss me there. How his tongue would encircle the crescent moon, and then he would softly bite it. I almost came thinking about it. Edward noticed my look and slightly cursed under his breath.

"Alright enough undressing each other with eyes" Alice said pulled everyone in the water.  
"Let's go tallest slide" Emmett boomed.

I looked around and spotted the ride.

"That one" I said looking at it.

"Nice choice Bells" Emmett boomed and we all made a run for it. We were standing in line for about fifteen minutes before it was Emmett's turn to slide down. He screamed all the way down. Then it was Rosalie, then Edward then me then Alice and last jasper.

It was fun, that was the biggest slide I had ever been on and it was aw-fucking-some.

"Next the downhill double dipper" Alice chirped. We all nodded and walked towards that ride.

You can guess how we were paired off.

Rose and Em.

Alice and Jasper.

Me and Edward.

Then the runoff rapids…it was a two people ride so you can also guess the ways we sat for that ride.

Edward sat behind me. I dipped my head back to see his angelic face looking at me.

"Having fun?" He inquired.

"Lots" I smiled.

"Hold on" He said just then, the guy pushed us down the slide. Edwards rubbed his left foot along my thigh, and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

"Edward" I groaned. Great now I would want to sneak away from everyone else and have him. Fuck.

The inner tube splashed in the water with us in it. We both got out and Edward held my hand, leading me to a secluded place just as we got out the water.

Rosalie and Emmett called at us, but we needed to be alone. Emmett started to laugh when we didn't stop. Edward pulled me along with him behind the trees of a slide, and started to kiss me.

"You have no idea how tempting you look" He murmured against my lips.

"I don't think this is a good idea" I said, before pulling him closer to me. He chuckled, but obliged.

"I love you" His lips traveled to my jaw line, then between my breasts.

"Edward" I sighed leaning into his touch.

"As much as I would like to make you scream my name, this is children's area love" He groaned parting from me.

"I know" I don't think I can survive though. I added in my mind.

"Come on"

"Emmett is not going to let us live this down" I murmured kissing the corner of his lips. His lips turned up in my favorite crooked smile,

"We'll see." He smirked. I love this man.

"What do you have plan Mr. Cullen?" I asked grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Mr. Cullen will reveal his plan in the next chapter. Thanks 4 reading my poor excuse for a story. I just had to give it a try, i'm a huge twilght fan.**

**Check out my other stories if u like. **

**- Strength, Speed, and Mind (ALL HUMANS)**

**- It's the only way (VAMPS) **

**- New proposal (After christmas, my friend playboys_girl will be helping me write it, and we both will have excess to it)**

**THANKS TO MY READERS ONCE AGAIN. **

**www(dot)edwards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**~I promise you won't regert going to my site. **


End file.
